


Please be my puckle

by Katieejaye



Category: puckentine - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieejaye/pseuds/Katieejaye
Summary: Puckentine fanfic. Rated M! Sam and cat are in a relationship. But sams past and new obstacles get thrown into the mix! How will they handle it? Will their relationship last? Completed! I have no ownership over sam and cat or icarly and any of the characters involved





	1. Chapter 1

Please be my puckle 

 

;'SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM' cat screeched from her bed. I hate the way cat only has to say my name and I go weak at the knees, I hate the way when I look at her I get butterfly's that radiate from the bottom of my stomach all the way to the top of my throat! I run to our bedroom where cat is sitting up in her bed sweating and crying. Another nightmare! She hasn't been sleeping lately because of nightmares and decided if she sleeps in the day they won't happen. I sit on the edge of her bed. 'Kid you ok? You need to tell me what these nightmares are all about.' Did I really just ask something so soppy? This is how this red headed beauty makes me behave, it's unnatural for me to care at all! 'I can't, you'll tease me like you always do' cried cat It's true, I do tease her a lot but I'm serious about this. Something is wrong with cat and I don't like it! I beg her to tell me and threaten to tickle it out of her. 'Okokok stop! The nightmares are about you!' Cat cried 'About me? I don't get it!' 'Please don't leave me like you've been doing in my dreams!' Cat cried, tears rolling down her cheeks 'Kid I ain't going anywhere! Mama is here to stay!' I don't know why I did it but I grab cat and throw her into my arms. Her sweet smelling hair in my face. All I can think about is how I can stay like this forever! The butterfly's are trying to escape out of my throat just from this perfect girls touch. It kills me that she's so sweet and innocent and although she cares about me, I'm not so sure she feels the same way I do! I feel tears rolling down my arms, these dreams are clearly bothering her more than they should be. I quickly need to think of a way to stop this. 'Kiddo how about we make a pact, I promise I'll never leave and you promise me if I do you will come with me, how does that sound?' 'Omg yes!' Shouted cat Cat hugged me even harder and skipped out to the kitchen as if nothing happened 'Cat better make mama some bacon for making her look like a daffodil' I shout to cat I jump on my bed and wonder what goes through that girls head sometimes. Yeah she's ditzy and stupid sometimes, I mean even toast confuses her. Wait a minute, I'm obviously in her head! Woah, now my head is in overdrive! Does she feel the way I feel or is she just dependant on me to keep her safe? I'm completely in love with the girl, have been since the minute I laid eyes on her! Fuck did I just admit I'm in love with Cat Valentine? Shake it out of your head Puckett, nobody could love you back, your insane, your dangerous, your nothing...... I lay on my bed and all of a sudden all I can smell is the sweet sweet smell of bacon enticing me out of my doom and gloom mood and into the kitchen. Cat looks even more beautiful when she's cooking in her shorts.Cat turns around and I pretend I didn't notice. She starts to dance, I can't take my eyes off her, I'm sure she's teasing me on purpose. I can feel the heat between my legs, it's rising up throughout my entire body. Shit what if cat notices how flushed I am? All I want to do is grab her and kiss her so hard. Shake the thought out of your head Puckett someone as perfect as cat would never want you in that way. 'Puckle! You breakfast is done' chuckeled cat playfully 'It's Puckett, it's always been puckett!' 'Then why's it in my phone as Puckle?' Asked cat 'Then change it' I said as I laughed into my bacon. It didn't take me long to finish what was on my plate so I go on slump on the sofa. No babysitting jobs today so it's a do-nothing sorta day for me! Along comes cat and sits right next to me on the sofa just staring into my face. About 5 minutes pass and she's still there staring at me 'You ok kid?' I ask nervously With that cat grabs me by the face and I feel her lips touch mine! Fireworks go off in my head, my body feels like it's been kissed all over by fat angels! I certainly don't pull away! 'Please be my puckle' cat asked me 'I sure will cupcake' I say as I go back in for a second kiss.


	2. Do you hate me Sam?

After what feels like heaven cat pulls her face away from mine. All I can think about is carrying this red headed beauty into our bedroom and kissing every inch of her perfect tiny body but I don't want to push things and make her regret what just happened.  
'That was nice' stammered cat sheepishly  
'You ok cupcake?' I ask slowly smoothing her face   
'Yeah, I think so! Do you hate me sam?' Asked cat  
'Why? Am I that bad a kisser?' I joked   
'No, you were amazing! I just... well...' cat said starting to cry  
'Oh cupcake, don't cry' I manage to stammer out 'you don't know how long I've wanted to do that!'  
'Really?' Questioned cat  
How can this girl even question that? I could never hate her no matter how angry I was with her, like when she forgets how to make toast and when she forgets to open the door before walking out of it. Who the fuck am I kidding? All that stuff is what makes me love her even more!  
'Kid your alright!' I laughed as she laughed back.   
We just stare at each other smiling and giggling for a while, like an awkward silence but there was nothing awkward about it. Cat finally broke the silence  
'TUBBA CHICKEN!!!!!' She shouted in her weird voice  
'You know mama so well! Go grab one and I'll wait here! Don't get nuggets make sure they're pucks!' I demand as cat laughs and walks out the door.  
Being alone gives me time to think what the fuck just happened! Woah we just had the make out session of the century, my stomach ended up in my brain, fireworks were going off in my ears then cat asked me if I hated her! How can someone as horrible as me show her that I don't hate her? I mean I told her but they say actions speak louder than words right? But actions don't speak, people speak, and people are louuuud... meh I give up! I'll just sit here and think of all the ways I'm going to end up hurting this girl just like I do to everyone else! Wow am I really going to use this time to fuck things up or bask in the joyous moment that just happened? Puckett you are one fucked up chick!  
With that cat runs in with a tubba chicken.  
'Heeeeeeey! Puckle, I'm home!' She screeched   
'Give mama the chicken!' I demand  
'Not until you call me by my name' laughed cat  
'Cat, give me the chicken!'  
'No PUCKLE, my name' the red head blushed  
'Please cupcake, can I have some chicken' I ask hesitantly, I mean her name is cat and I've only called her cupcake a few times since we kissed. All of a sudden a bucket of chicken pucks gets passed my way.   
'Thanks cupcake!'  
Ive never seen cat look so red and giggly all the timeI've known her. This is how to press her buttons, the good buttons that I want to press!   
'Wanna watch a movie?' Cat asks  
'Yeah sure! Just please, make sure it's not one of your stupid movies that make me fall asleep before it even starts kid'  
'It's not! It's frozen!' Said cat seriously  
I say nothing, it's easier that way. Cat puts the movie on and before i know it I'm waking up on the sofa with cat asleep with her head on my lap. All I can do I stare at her! She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I stroke her face slightly and trace over her lips lightly. I can't believe my lips were there only a couple of hours ago.   
As peaceful as cat looks I pick her up and carry her into bed. I tuck her in, give her a gentle kiss on her head and turn her nightlight on. She is so scared of the dark and I don't want her to have anymore nightmares, if she don't sleep I don't sleep and mama needs her snooze!   
I throw my pj bottoms on quickly and jump into my bed, just laying there thinking about everything that happened today. My head is spinning, I need more Cat Valentine!  
'Sam?' Cat said quietly  
'Yeah?'  
'Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm afraid!'   
Cat sounds so scared!  
'Sure, but only for tonight, mama needs her beauty sleep' I chuckled   
With that cat does my running jump into my bed, I don't even think her feet touched the floor! She wriggles around a bit until she's comfy and snuggles into my back with her arm around me. Her breath on the back of my neck is making my hairs stand up on edge. Just being this close to her again is making me hot all over, I feel it move south and I feel a trickle of wetness between my legs. I try to ignore it but it's impossible! Great! No sleep for me tonight but who cares! I have cat wrapped around me! I grab her hand and just stare at the ceiling hoping she feels safe in my arms.

This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration, Juliet


	3. Monsters in my mind

I can't sleep....Thoughts running through my head, these are my nightmares when I'm awake and I can't stop the monsters inside of my head talking. Cat looks so peaceful while she's breathing sweetly in my face but even she can't stop the voices in my head. Maybe they are right, maybe I should of just kept on driving and never stopped here. I listened to them before and they got me into deep, deep trouble that I never want cat to find out about. My entire life is one big fucked up mess. Tears start to form in my eyes... man up Puckett, I'm no daffodil. Shit I'm talking out loud!!!!!  
Cat is laying there eyes wide open just staring at me! Shit what if she heard everything, I love the girl more than life itself but I don't want to have to explain my deepest darkest secret to her. She's so vulnerable and sweet and will never be ready to hear anything like that.  
'Why you crying sam?' Asked cat  
'It's nothing cupcake, go back to sleep' I say playing with her amazing red curly hair and smoothing her cheek.  
Cat shoots up and is just staring at me. This chick ain't stupid and is clearly a really light sleeper! She obviously heard every word! God damn it Puckett, why don't you ever think!  
'What can't you tell me sam?' Quizzed cat  
'I must of been sleep talking kid, don't worry your pretty little head over it ok!' I said in the hope she would believe me.  
'Sam! Shut your puck hole! I know when your hurting, I feel it too! Right here in my heart' cat says putting her hand to her chest.  
That broke me! I'm already hurting her without even trying! Samantha Puckett, your the monster!   
I look cat in the eyes.  
'Go back to sleep, it's late and you have school in the morning!'   
'I can't sleep when I feel your pain! Tell me sam, tell me what you hide deep down!' Cat begged  
'I'm not good at this talking shiz cat' I muttered while stroking her face. I was going to have to come up with some bullshit story and fast, something she would believe, something I've never spoke to her about before.  
'I can help you!' Cat said wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks.  
I look into her eyes and place a tender kiss on her lips, they taste so sweet just like her. She could never help me. Nobody can help me!   
I pull away from cat but she latches her lips straight back on to mine with her tongue rolling along my bottom lip asking for entry. I open my mouth slightly and our tongues crash into each other. This is the most magical feeling I've ever felt, while cat is attached to me I hear no monsters. Maybe she can help me.  
This kiss is lasting forever and I never want it to end! I feel my hands move on to cats perfect body. She didn't push me away! I start slowly kissing down her face to her neck. I think I'm sending shockwaves through her body, she just keeps jerking and moaning! Mama likes I think to myself! I move my hands up and down her body just to test the waters, see if she really wants this and she doesn't pull away. I feel her fingers tangle up in my hair, this is really going to happen! I start to kiss further down, the heat between my legs is burning for this piece of perfection. All of a sudden my head gets ripped upwards.  
'No more unless you tell me.' Cat said sternly   
This kid may act dumb but she maybe the smartest person I've ever met!   
'That's not fair cupcake, I need you!' I cry out desperately.   
'Nope! Not happening!' Cat laughed 'tell me or I'll never make you bacon again!'  
'Geez kid!' I laughed 'go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow'  
Cat snuggles back into my arm and drifts off to sleep. This is gunna be one long night! I have thoughts of me kissing cats body going round one side of my mind and I'm trying to make up a story that she will believe with the other. How hard can it be?


	4. Did cat just say she loved me?

I must of fallen asleep. Cat is still snuggled into me, she's so beautiful when she sleeps, even more beautiful than a whole truck load of fat cakes! I pick up my pear phone, shit!! It's 11.30, cat should of been in school hours ago!  
'Cat, cat, wake up! It's 11.30 your really late for school!'  
'Morning' cat groaned  
'Cat quick! School! Your.... your missing it!' I say in a panic  
'I'm not going' she yawned calmly  
'Ummm, ok...... why not?'  
'Because silly, we're going to talk today!' Cat said sounding so exited  
Why is she so exited to talk to me? I talk to her everyday! Oh yeah, I remember! I still haven't come up with a story! Maybe I can distract her thoughts, it's usually easy, she usually has the attention span of a goldfish.   
'Cat, what you really need to do is go grab a tubba chicken for mama!'  
'Not a chance puckle! Don't you trust me at all?' Shrieked cat  
Of course I trust her! I wouldn't trust her with my life because let's face it, I don't know how she's still alive but I trust her as much as I trusted Carly and fredbag once upon a time and for me that's as trusting as it gets! As I try to answer cats ridiculous question flashbacks of all the stuff I don't want in my mind come flooding back to me. Oh fuck here come the angry feelings.... all I can do is RUN!  
'Sorry kid' is all that escapes my mouth as I run to my motorcycle and jump on in my pj's.  
I drive and drive for hours just trying to shake the thoughts out of my mind but they won't go! Why did cat have to keep on and on about me opening up? I'm not even hungry, if anything I feel sick to the pit of my stomach! This is it, I'm going to have to go back and face the music. It's getting dark and I find myself in Seattle, the place I ran from in the first place. More memories come flooding back. I drive past bushwell plaza and I stop outside. I think of all the amazing memories that were made in that place... and all the bad ones! I drive past my mothers house and stop outside. Omg I see my mom! My mom just walked passed me! She's drunk and in the arms of another unfortunate man. No wonder I left this place! I pull the throttle on my bike and head back home to LA. The only place I want to be even though I just clearly ran away from there and left cat without hardly speaking a word! I am the worst person in the world!   
It takes me a few hours but I eventually make it home. I walk through the door and cat is asleep on the sofa. She's obviously been crying. Look at what I've caused! All I want to do is....  
'AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'  
The tears start rolling down my cheeks, I run to the bathroom and slump to the floor with my head in my knees. I've never cried this much in my whole life, I've never wanted to but now it's all coming out.  
'SAM,SAM!!!!' I hear cat shout as she runs into the bathroom  
I can't even bring my head up to look at her, she doesn't need to know about my old life I left behind. I mean I've told her the good bits, icarly and all the fun times we had but that's about it. I can't find the words I want to say to make all this go away.  
'Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried!' Cat was screaming in my face  
'I went to see my mom' I cried back  
'Oh, what happened?' She asked  
'My mom walked past me!' I cried 'she didn't even know who I was!'  
All I'm doing is just sitting there crying with cat sitting on the floor next to me.   
'You still have me' she replied while putting her head on my shoulder.  
Everything I've done today, all the tears she shed over me and she's still sitting by me faithfully. I've done so many bad things in my life, I don't deserve this girl!   
'So is everything you were saying last night about your mom?' Cat Asked sheepishly   
'Yeah, it is' I lied   
'Oh sam, I wish you weren't so hard hearted but I guess that's the person I love'   
Woah, woah, woah!!!! Did cat just say she loved me? As in love? As in LOVE? I must of done something right in my life to deserve this!  
'I love you too' is all that escapes from my mouth.  
Her eyes look dazzled, like two diamonds in a deep pool full of thought. I get up and dust myself off, pick cat up off the floor and into my arms and kiss her deeply like I've never kissed anyone before and carry her to my bed.


	5. What the fuck do you want?

RATED M!!!!!

Cat is laying on my bed with a lustful grin on her face. Fuck I want that body! Sex has never really been my kinda thing before now. I mean I've done it, but it never felt good! I feel good without cat even touching me though, she only has to look at me so I know this is going to be magical!  
I look at cat laying flat on my bed giggling. I place my lips on hers gently giving her lots of small kisses but she grabs me by the hair and pulls me close so I have no other option but to take her for my own. I kiss down her jawline and down her neck, my hands wander her perfect body and she moans just from my touch. I put my hands under her shirt and gently pull it over her head. Holy shit this girl looks amazing! I kiss down her perfect tanned body paying special attention to her stomach. I move to her waistline and remove her shorts. I sit up and just admire what I'm seeing! She's laying on my bed in pink matching underwear! I wonder how long it's gunna be until it's on the floor? Not long if I get my way!  
I kiss down her thighs making my way back up teasing her. I kiss so close to her inner thigh she moans so loud!   
'Sam, please!' Cat said begging  
'Not a chance cupcake!'  
I move back up to her lips and kiss her ferociously and run my finger lightly over her underwear. Her eyes open in surprise and she kisses me even harder. I'm getting wetter and wetter knowing what I'm doing to her is making her feel this way!  
'Take your bra off!'I demand  
She does as she's told and the vision before me is amazing! I cup her breasts and start to suck on her nipples. I move downwards again kissing all down her stomach and her thighs and I place one gentle kiss on her underwear.  
That sent cat absolutely wild! I look at her face and grin, cat looks back and to her surprise I take off her underwear with my teeth. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just going with it!  
I kiss up her thigh and kiss right over her 'special' place.   
'Sam please! I can't take anymore!' Cat was shouting  
'Patience cupcake, mama will give it to you soon enough!'  
Her cries of desperation melt my heart so I go all in! My tongue touches her little hairless pussy. I flick her clit with my tongue and enter a finger into her. She's so wet for me, I have to taste this! I move lower and start tongue fucking her. Omg this girl tastes amazing, like nectar and fat cakes all rolled into one!  
'Fuck Sam! Fuck me puckle!' Cat cries  
I know she's close and I want her to enjoy every moment of this! I don't even care that I'm not getting anything, all I care about right now is making my cupcake feel good!  
I move my mouth back up and insert two fingers into her and move deeper and faster. Cat starts bucking up the bed and moaning uncontrollably. I feel her inside, tensing up. This it it! She's making so much noise and I revel in it knowing it's because I'm making her feel amazing!   
Cat starts to calm down so I move up and kiss her so she can taste herself on my tongue. She's breathing heavy and she just flops in my arms!  
'I couldn't think of anybody better to take my virginity!' She pants.  
Oh my fucking god! I just took her virginity! She never told me she was a virgin!   
'I hope i did ok.' I ask hesitantly  
'You were amazing puckle! Does this mean your... um.... were??? Together?' Cat asked  
'Um yeah, I think it does cupcake.' I said running my fingers through her hair.  
We just lay there in each other's arms, revelling in what just happened. I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be that laying here with this girl. I can't believe I just took her virginity though, I mean she never mentioned anything about it but I was sure it would of happened, after all look at her, she's perfection!  
My phone is ringing and ringing and I'm just ignoring it! Nothing is going to spoil this!  
'Aren't you going to get that?' Asked cat  
'Nope! The world can wait!'   
Just as we started to kiss someone is pounding on the door!   
'For fucks sake, go away!!!!!' I shout  
The banging gets louder and louder  
'Stay here!' I say to cat as I get up and put a robe on to go kick someone's ass.  
I walk to the door and open it  
'Will you just fuck off.........'  
I look up and see Spencer standing there.....  
'What the fuck do you want?' I shout  
'I seen you in Seattle, you were outside bushwell. I thought you came back for me.' Spencer said in a serious tone  
'Why the fuck would I want to come back for you! How did you find out where I live?' I screamed in his face  
'Gave Gibby ten bucks' he laughed  
What the hell is going on? I had to go back to Seattle and get seen by the one person I want to hide from forever!


	6. I didn’t know what love was

'Sam, who is it?' Cat shouts  
'Nobody, I'll be there now!' I shout back  
Just looking at Spencer makes me want to cry! I can't even find the strength to pick up my fist and give him a royal fist spin or whack him with my butter sock!   
'Who's that?' Asks Spencer  
'None of your business! What do you want?' I ask  
Next thing I know cat is standing behind me  
'Who's this?' Cat asks  
'Ummmm this is Spencer, Carly's brother.' I say sheepishly 'go back to bed cupcake and I'll be back.'   
Cat turned around with a concerned look on her face, this meant she knew trouble was coming!  
'So..... that your girlfriend?' Spencer asks  
'Yeah, what of it?' I snap back  
'Didn't think you were the type puckett!' Spencer laughs   
'Look I don't know why you came here! I went back to Seattle to see my mom, not you! I never ever want to see you as long as I live! You make me sick!' I screamed  
'You wanted to see me when you were telling me you loved me!' Spencer shouted back  
'You made me abort my baby!' I cried....  
I turn around and see cat still standing there.... shit now the secret is out! The one thing I didn't want her to know about and she's just heard it from the horses mouth!  
I turn back and look at Spencer  
'If Carly found out there would of been no more us. I thought you wanted that!' He said  
'Spencer! You took my virginity at 13! You groomed me, I see that now! You abused me and made me kill my baby! You disgust me!'  
I slammed the door in his face.  
'I'm staying at the hotel down the street, I'm not leaving until we talk!' Spencer shouted through the window.  
With that he left. I just slumped against the door and slid down until I hit the floor. I wanted to cry but nothing would come out! Cat is stood there, stiff. Her face is white. She can't believe what she just heard and neither can I!   
I just look straight ahead not even focusing on anything apart from the pain deep down inside me.   
'Sam?' Cat said terrified  
'Yeah cupcake?' I manage to spill out  
'Want some bacon?' She whispered  
This girl knows me too well but bacon can't fix this. Nothing can fix this. The monsters in my mind just came to life and surrounded me! This is what painful memories feel like when the monsters come out!  
'Bacon can't fix this cupcake' I whispered to cat  
I crawl up and stumble back to bed, I look at my pear phone. 28 missed calls from Spencer. I throw my phone against the wall and it shatters into tiny pieces.  
'Sam stop it!' Cat shouts  
I just look at her! She's never spoken to me like that before. Her tone was serious, the look on her face said it all. As shit and as messed up as I was feeling she wasn't prepared to put up with my bullshit. That calmed me slightly but made me feel worse for hurting her with my anger  
'I'm sorry baby.' Tears rolling down my cheeks  
'Sam please talk to me!' Cat said wiping the tears from my cheeks  
I guess I'll have to give her some sort of explanation. It's 3am already and the night isn't getting any younger!  
'You sure you want to hear this?' I ask cat before I start.  
'Yeah sam, your my girlfriend! If it hurts you I need to know!' Cat shouted  
'Ok cupcake calm down!' I manage to laugh  
'Just before I turned 13, soon after icarly started, Spencer started to buy me gifts, do nice things for me and tell me I was pretty and better than any other girl, even his sister, Carly.'  
'Yeah, what happened next?' Asked cat  
'He started to tell me he loved me. I believed him, he would buy me gifts and say if I loved him, I would let him do things to me that people who loved each other did. I can't say I was stupid, I was 13 and thought I was in love with him. It went on for years, I finally broke free when Carly left for Italy and I ran here.' I said with tears in my eyes.  
'And the baby?' Cat asked  
'When I was 15, I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared but never had any intention of getting rid of it, my plan was to go through with it and give the baby up for adoption in the hope of meeting again one day. Spencer had other ideas and got into my head, I'll never forgive him for that.' I cried  
'So do you still love him?' Cat asked hesitantly  
'I thought I did, but then I met you! I realised I didn't even know what love was! Now I know, all because of you! You are my reason for living valentine! I love you!' I said looking deep into cats eyes!  
I can't believe I spilled everything out to her. Every word I've been hiding away for years all came out within a matter of minutes. Spencer didn't control me anymore! I have cat and that's all I need!   
Cats arms fly around me just like a protective blanket. I hug her back as tight as I can, I usually hate affection and I blame that on Spencer but this girl is something different! We cuddle on my bed until cat falls asleep.


	7. Your gunna pay for that puckett

I must of fallen asleep, my eyes sting from crying. What have I become? I turn to see cat still sleeping, she looks the most peaceful I've seen her in weeks! I have to go see Spencer today, he humiliated me in front of cat and for that he has to pay! I ain't the daffodil I've been acting over the past couple of days, I'm sam Puckett, thing have to change!   
Cat hasn't gone to school again today, I can't keep doing this to her she needs to go.   
'Cat, wake up!'  
'Wha.... morning!' Cat says not knowing where she is  
'I have to go see Spencer! Nobody manipulates me and gets away with it!'  
'Why sam? After everything you said last night I thought he'd be the last person you'd wanna see?' Questioned cat  
'Cupcake it's something I have to do, I'll feel better after it I promise!'   
'Want me to come with you?' Asked cat  
'No thanks baby, it's something I have to do alone.'  
I can't have cat come with me, she's too innocent to see what's gunna happen to him.   
I get dressed and leave to go to the hotel Spencer's staying in. All I can think about is mutilating the boy, hurting him so bad he will almost feel how much he hurt me! The more I walk the angrier I get!  
I get to the hotel and all the anger shrivels away, I'm shitting my pants! I know how this man can manipulate me!  
'Um im looking for Spencer shay?' I say the the reception desk  
'Ah yes, room 305.' The lady says  
I walk towards Spencer's room, this is it! This is what I've been wanting to do for a long time!  
I get to room 305 and hammer on the door  
'Who is it?' A voice says from behind the door  
'It's the First Lady, open the fucking door Spencer!' I shout  
'Sam! Drop all weapons on the floor and I'll open the door!' Spencer reply's  
How did he know! I empty my pockets of everything.  
'There! Now open the door!' I shout  
Spencer opens the door and I walk into his hotel room. It's dark and dingy and doesn't smell too nice.  
'How dare you come to my apartment like that Spencer! I've never told anyone then you go and open your mouth in front of my roommate!' I scream in his face  
All of a sudden I get grabbed from behind by his crazy friend Socko!  
'What the fuck Spencer!?' I shout  
'I've missed you sam.' Spencer laughed stroking my face. 'I've missed everything we were about! Now with Carly gone I can have you all to myself!'   
'I don't think so asshole!' I said while I spat in his face  
'Your gunna pay for that Puckett!' Spencer said   
Socko threw me down on the bed and ripped my clothes off.  
Oh fuck what have I done?   
'Your going to enjoy this sam' Spencer laughed  
I just laid there while Spencer raped me, tears rolling down my cheeks. All I could think about was cat! I feel empty! How could one man over power me? I'm sam Puckett, I can take anyone down! I wait till he stops and I kick him off.   
'Nice one big man but now it's my turn!' I shout while kicking Spencer and Socko down to the floor! I don't leave till they are unconscious. All my clothes are ripped to shreds, all I have is my underwear. I search around the room for something I can put on but there's nothing! I'm just gunna have to make a run for it like this!  
I leave the hotel the back way and try to find the quietest route back to the apartment. It's broad daylight and don't want anyone to see me like this!   
I just had to go and bust my phone up! I'm such an idiot sometimes! The one time I need cat to rescue me with clothes and there's no way of contacting her. I don't even know her number off by heart to of used Spencer's phone!  
I'm running down an alley and blue lights start flashing! Oh fuck the cops! I keep running trying to get away from them but there's only so much dodging I can do in my underwear. They soon catch up and I end up in the back of the cop car  
'Take me home would ya' I say 'I got mega drunk last night and lost all my clothes!'  
'We're arresting you for indecent exposure and underage drinking!' The cops say  
Oh for fucks sake! This is all I need after what's happened today! I can't tell the cops what Spencer did, it's two stories against one and I'll go to juvie for assault again!   
I get to the cop station and they gave me a warning, thank fuck for that! They even gave me clothes and shoes! I'm not too bad at manipulating and making people feel sorry for me either!   
I walk through the front door and cat is just sat looking at me!   
'Sam! You've been gone hours! What's happened to you? You didn't leave looking like that!'   
Poor cat is really confused. I have to tell her the truth now after everything  
'Um... I got these clothes from the cop station.'   
'What? Cops?' She asked  
Now I've really confused her!  
'I kinda got arrested, it's ok though they let me off with a warning.' I muffled out  
'Oh sam! You beat Spencer up didn't you!' Cat said   
'Yeah! After his friend held me down for him to rape me!' I said with tears rolling down my face   
Cat just looks horrified! She just held me.


	8. What????

I can't believe my life could be so perfect and so shit at the same time! I thought getting away from Seattle would be the way out, but Seattle followed me!   
'Sorry cupcake!' I cry to cat  
'Don't be sorry sam, it's not your fault cat said  
Cat pulls my face towards hers and kisses me gently.  
'Baby come to bed with me.' I ask, well sorta beg!  
'Sure!'   
We climb in to my bed and cats arms reach around me holding me tight. I'm the tough one and cat is here protecting me! I don't care though, I've been through enough today.  
'Go to sleep sam.' Cat protested  
I don't argue, my entire body is aching and it won't hurt to sleep. I close my eyes and drift off.  
When I wake up I feel my bed is empty. I look around and cat isn't there.  
'CATTTTT? CUPCAKE?' I shout  
No reply!  
I turn over in bed and find a note....

              Puckle  
I've gone to see Spencer  
Please don't be mad at me  
When I get back will you teach me how to make toast?  
I love you  
UNICORNS!  
Cat  
xoxoxo

I jump out of bed and get dressed!  
I love cat but sometimes she's a fucking idiot! If Spencer and Socko could do that to me imagine what they could do to cat! I grab my butter sock and stick it in my pocket and run out the door.  
I need to be smart about this! There's one of me and two of them. Shit is about to go down, I just hope cat is ok! I don't know how long she's been there either! Shit Sam run faster!  
I make it to the hotel and walk to the desk and see the woman behind the desk  
'Excuse me, what car do you have?' I ask her  
'A red nissan' she replys  
'Oh it's on fire in the parking lot' I lie  
The lady runs from behind the desk and out the doors. I run behind the desk and grab a key for room 305!  Gotcha!  
I run from behind the desk and run to Spencer's room. He knows I'll be coming for cat so I need to think of a plan. I grab a maids trolley and knock on the door  
'Room service'   
'No thanks' a man says from behind the door  
I knock again  
'Room service'  
With that the door opens, it's Spencer! I grab my butter sock and whack him with it and barge in to the room. Socko tried his best to attack me but he stood no chance!   
There's cat! Tied up and gagged in the corner. I untie her quickly and run down to the lobby.   
The lady is back and doesn't look too happy with me about lying her car was on fire  
'Quick call 911! Kidnappers in room 305!' I pant  
'Nice joke! I'm not falling for it!' The woman snapped  
I jump behind the desk and call 911. Cat is sitting on the floor shaking. I sit with her and wait for the cops to turn up.  
Spencer and Socko leave in handcuffs and I take cat home after answering our questions.  
'I knew you'd save me sam!' Cat said  
'I can't believe you went there after everything I told you! What were you thinking?' I shout  
'I thought I'd go tell them how wrong they were and your my girlfriend and to stay away! That's what you'd of done for me!' Cat cried  
'That's beside the point cat! Your special, gentle and perfect, lucky I came when I did!' I shout  
'They were going to hurt you sam!' Cat cried  
'But mama beat them to it!' I laughed!  
Violence always made me feel better and right now I feel a bit better! I saved cat and beat up two assholes who hurt me and were going to hurt her!  
Things can only get better from here!

 

3 months later

I am so sick! I can't get out of bed! Cat has taken the day off to look after me! She's been so amazing! Things have been great the past 3 months, we're stronger than ever and more in love than ever before! I've hardly got into any trouble either, but now I'm sick! Day number 3 of being in bed and all I want to do is sleep!  
'Cupcake, get mama a glass of wate...... bleugh....'   
cat runs in and starts rubbing my back. This girl is the best nurse I could ask for and the nurses outfit she insisted she wears ain't too bad either!  
'Sam you need a doctor!' Cat said   
'Mama don't need no doctor!' I try to shout  
'Sam don't die!' Cat cries  
'I ain't gunna die yet.... bleugh.... maybe I'll die tomorrow' I say in between throwing up.  
'I'm going to call doctor stanky!' Cat said running off  
I'm too sick to even argue with her. The doctor will probably say I'm going to die so may as well get it over with and plan my fate! Who will look after cat if I die? Who will she babysit with? All these thoughts running through my head!  
'Doctor stanky is on his way sam, don't die!' Cat cried  
'I told you! I'm not dying till tomorrow!' I tried to laugh  
Doctor stanky finally turns up and gives me a full mot. I hate Doctors but considering I'm going to die I figure if I comply he can tell me how long I have left. Cat is sat patiently waiting for the doctor to speak.  
'Sup doc, how long do I have left?' I ask weakly  
'Your not dying sam!' Doctor stanky laughed  
'You sure about that? I feel my left thingy move and my right thing go...... bleugh.....' I can't even finish my sentance!  
'Sam, your not dying! Your pregnant!' The doctor said  
'Doc, what did you say?' I ask  
'YOUR PREGNANT!'


	9. Carls I can explain!

What the fuck did that stupid doctor just say? This must be cat trying to trick me again! Last time this happened she lost badly! She will never let that twinfection thing go!   
'Cat how much did you pay that man to trick me?' I shout  
'Nothing puckle I promise!' Cat said puzzled  
'Then What is he on about?' I shout  
Doctor stanky just stood there with a puzzled look on his face! I knew then that this man wasn't bullshitting.  
'Sam it's just an estimate but I'd say your about 12 weeks pregnant.' Doctor stanky explained  
Oh fuck.... how? What? I can't do this! Tears just stream down my face. I just lay there silent. I have no words! This just goes to prove that I was hitler in a past life, as soon as things go good in my life things go crashing down with a big huge bang! Spencer rapes me, things go well, then I find out I'm pregnant with Spencer's baby! Omg what about cat? What if she leaves me? I'd never forgive myself if I lost the love of my life!  
'Cat?' Is all that escapes my mouth  
'It's gunna be ok puckle! We can do this!' Cat said  
How can I drag her into all this with me? The painful memories of last time just came flooding back! Yeah Spencer's in prison but it doesn't stop me panicking! He's going to find out eventually!  
I'm just sat staring at the wall. I hear cat see the doctor out.  
Cat walks back into the bedroom and climbs into my bed, I turn to look at her and her face is just as white as mine! Shock isn't a good look for either of us!  
'Tell me what your thinking sam.' Cat asks  
'Death sounds more promising.' I say just staring at this picture of perfection  
'Oh sam, you know there are things you can do to make all this go away' cat said hesitantly  
'Yeah but that's not an option. The pain is still raw from last time.' I cried  
'Are we gunna be parents?' Asked cat  
'Maybe cupcake, unless you think adoption is a better option. We're in this together unless you want to run!' I cried  
'I'm not going anywhere! I love you puckle!' Cat smiled  
'I love you too cupcake!' I cried with tears rolling down my cheeks  
I just lay in cats arms. There's no safer place for me than being right here! I try to sleep but all sorts of things are running through my head! I have to tell Carly! How do I tell my best friend that I'm pregnant with her rapist brothers baby? Does she even know Spencer's in jail? If I tell her I'll have to explain everything that's gone on between me and Spencer for years. Maybe I'll just leave that out, I mean I want to keep her as a friend not hate me! Carly likes to know everything! When me and Freddie kissed and nobody told her she went mad! Yeah I think I'll just leave all the past out and just explain the latest. What if she still hates me? Because of me her brother is behind bars!   
'Cupcake, pass me my laptop. I have to speak to Carly.' I ask cat  
'You sure about this sam?'cat asks  
'Yeah I'm sure baby! It has to be done and I'd rather do it now before I lose more of my guts!' I laugh  
Cat passes me my laptop and leaves the room. Even cat doesn't wanna be present for the shit that's gunna go down! I open it up and FaceTime Carly. It ring and rings until suddenly she picks up.  
'Hey carls!'   
'Omg Sam! I've missed you like crazy!' Carly said excitedly  
'I've missed you too!' I say  
'What's up sam? You look terrible!' Carly says  
'Yeah, I don't feel so good either' I laugh   
'What's wrong?' Puzzled Carly   
'I'm.. um.... kinda... pregnant....' I stammer  
'WHAT? WHOS?' Carly shouts  
'Um..... your brother....' I say  
'WHAT??????' Carly shouts on top of her voice  
'Carls, I can explain!' I stammer  
'You better!' Said carly  
'Well I went to Seattle to see my mom, I stopped outside bushwell and Spencer saw me!' I said  
'Yeah and?' Said carly not amused  
'I came home to my GIRLFRIEND!' I explained  
'This is just turning freaky!' Carly explained  
'Yeah? It gets freakier! Anyways, I came home and Spencer turned up at my door saying he saw me outside bushwell and he wanted to talk, told me he was staying at the hotel down the street.... I turned up to see him and it was Spencer and Socko. Socko held me down while Spencer ripped all my clothes to shreds and raped me!' I cried  
'That can't be true!' Carly didn't know what to say  
'He then went on to kidnap my girlfriend!' I said  
'Sam your talking shit!' Carly cried  
'Oh yeah! Where's Spencer now?' I asked  
'I dunno!' Carly puzzled  
'He's locked up carls! He raped me, kidnapped my girlfriend and now I'm pregnant! I don't know what to do!' I just cried!  
'Sam...... why didn't you tell me? You didn't even tell me your... um...' Carly muttered  
'Lesbian?' I say loudly  
'Urrrr... yeah' Carly said  
'I didn't know how to carls. But this girl she makes me so happy! Now your brother is ruining everything I had!' I sob  
'I'm so sorry sam! I'll speak to my dad and sort things out from this end. I'm here for you! Your my best friend! I love you!' Carly cried  
'I love you too carls!' I cried back  
'I'll be in touch shortly!' Carly said  
With that the call ended! I just broke my best friends heart!


	10. You really want this?

RATED M!!!!!

 

I just sit there staring at the screen. I just basically told my best friend she's going to be an aunt to this thing I'm carrying. I just sit thinking about if I never had a heart this would all be over, it would be like a nightmare that I could wake up from. The truth is even though I act like I don't have a heart to most people, I do have a heart! I hurt just like everybody else! If I wasn't so sick I'd get up and go hurt someone else just to take these feelings away from me! I don't know whether I feel sick because of this thing inside me or if it's because of all the guilt I've been carrying around for years. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, Spencer was in my head and let's face it, I was still only a child but it's something that's never gone away and this is my chance to make things right even if I can't see a way out. Sometimes I go back in my head and think of how Spencer made me feel. At the time he was all I wanted, like a drug I suppose, I craved his attention. He knew if he didn't react I'd go the extra mile to get it and it usually ended in me stripping for him while he took pictures then I ended up sucking his dick! The thought is probably making me feel even more sick!   
'Hey puckle, I made you some toast!' Cat squeaked  
'Remind mama to teach you how to make toast later, this could put a hole in the wall if I throw it hard enough!' I laugh  
Cat just sat on my bed and looked to the floor  
'It's not my fault making toast is so difficult!' She said sadly   
'I'm kidding cat! Geez baby come give mama a squeeze!' I laugh  
Cat jumps in my bed and I just look at her. She's so perfect my lips just jump on to hers! I kiss her with every bit of strength I have in me but cat pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me! Omg this has never happened before! It's usually me doing shit to her!  
'You want this puckle?' Cat asks  
'Mama wants it bad!' I gasp back  
She takes my top of and kisses down my body like she's done it a million times before. The more she kisses me the wetter I'm getting! She kisses down to my waistline and I judder with every movement. She moves up a touch and kisses just under my belly button and rubs it lovingly.  
'This is going to work out great.' Cat giggled  
'What?' I ask  
'This baby! It's a new start sam! You, me and it!' She giggles excitedly   
With that she takes off my bottoms  
'Oooo sam! Commando! You knew I was coming didn't you!' She laughs  
I've never seen this side of cat before but mama likes it! I've always been the forceful one but now cat is taking over!   
'I was hoping you would' I blush  
Cat kisses down my thigh and I quiver with pleasure. She takes my nipples in her fingers and gently rolls them between her fingers, knowing how sore they are in my current situation. I haven't felt this good in a long time!  
'Omg cupcake! Just fuck me already!' I beg  
'No way puckle! I'm the mama now!' She giggled  
Did cat just call herself mama? This chick is driving me wild now! The thought of her taking over me and calling herself mama just makes me need her to fuck me more!  
She moves lower and starts to play with her tongue. This feels amazing! All this time I've been doing it to cat because she hasn't had the confidence to do it back and she surprises me like this! She can do this more often!   
She takes my clit into her mouth and teases it with her tongue while she's finger fucking me. I can feel myself getting closer and closer. I lift my head and see that she's finger fucking herself with her spare hand. She's moaning with me!  
'I'm gunna cum baby!' I yelp   
With that she goes deeper and harder and I shake with pleasure. My body rises off the bed, I hear cat moaning too  
'Cum with me baby!' I shout  
I feel cat start to shake too. We both collapse on the bed. That was the best feeling in the world!  
'Omg baby that was so good!' I say breathlessly  
'You sure? I'm not very good!' Cat said  
I grab her face with both my hands  
'Don't you ever say that again! You are amazing cupcake, inside and out!' I shout at her  
We just lay in each other's arms, both with a smile on our faces. Cat leans over and plants another kiss on my stomach and puts her arm around me.  
'You really want this?' I ask  
'Yeah I do, we can make this work! What's an extra kid? We babysit all the time anyway!' Cat laughed  
'But cat, what about school? What about your life? I can't hold you back like this!' I said   
'I told you, we can make this work, you and me! We're a team sam! I love you and that little bean more than unicorns!' Cat laughed  
'I suppose unicorns are hard not to love.' I laugh out loud


	11. Have I been good?

RATED M!!!!!!!!!  
Serious mature content

Cat and I are cuddled up naked in bed. I start to fall asleep until......  
FLASHBACK!!!

I walk into Carly's apartment, I must of been 14. I'm wearing the tightest jeans and lowest cut top I could find!   
I walk in and see Spencer making a sculpture in the corner.  
'Where's carly?' I ask Spencer  
'Out with Gibby and Freddie' Spencer replied  
'Oh, they didn't invite me!' I say disappointed   
'Yeah, told them I seen you at the store and you were going with your mom for her monthly std check!' Laughed Spencer   
'Why would you do that?' I shout  
'Because! You don't deserve fuck all! Maybe when you listen and do as I ask then I'll let you have some fun!' He shouted back  
I just stand there with my head held low, he knows how to make me feel like shit! I need to impress him so he never does this to me again!  
I get on my knees in front of him and undo his jeans, go into his boxers and pull out his cock and slowly start to play with it with my tongue  
'There's a good girl!' Spencer said patting me on the head  
I just look up at him with eyes that just want to please, Why I want to please him so bad I don't know!  
'Go to my room, you know what to do!' Spencer demanded  
I walk to Spencer's room, i strip off completely naked, I shaved my pussy the way he likes last night, I hope he likes it!   
I go to the corner of his room and go under the floor boards to get out his handcuffs, rope and whip and sit patiently on the bed waiting.... waiting for Spencer to abuse me!   
I know it's wrong but if Spencer thinks it's right it must be? I don't want to do this, but why do I keep coming back for more? I must love him I thought to myself!   
Spencer marches in.  
'Good girl princess!' He said in a rewarding voice  
I know not to speak, I'll only get hurt if I speak, but I love him so it's ok!  
I already know what to do, this is usually a daily occurrence maybe more if Carly isn't around!  
I lay on the bed while Spencer handcuffs my arms to the top of the bed. I lay there not making a sound. He takes the rope and ties my feet to each corner of the bed making sure my legs are spread.  
'I have a new game for us to play today.' Spencer said  
I just look, I know he wants me to speak so he can use the whip on me. I don't like new games, my eyes fill with dread!  
'It's ok my beautiful princess, it won't hurt much, I'm just going to play with electric.... I'm going to electrocute you... slowly!' He laughed  
I wanted to cry! Don't cry puckett this is what two people who love each other do, Spencer told you that himself! He only does this to me so it's special.  
I look at Spencer, my eyes full of fear. I'm completely naked and tied up so there's nothing I can do but I'm petrified!   
When this all began Spencer didn't hurt me, he would buy me nice gifts, not things he could electrocute me with!   
Spencer got up and grabbed this small machine with wires and clamps attached to it. I am too afraid to open my mouth and tell him he is taking the piss!  
'Just lay back beautiful, I'm going to make you feel so good!' Spencer laughed  
I knew he was lying! He always says things like this!  
He attaches two clamps to my nipples and turns on the machine.  
Holy fuck this hurts! Don't scream sam, please don't scream! My eyes wince with pain but I remain silent. He takes them off my nipples and moves down to my clit, he attaches two onto that one small space. He turns the machine on as high as it will go...  
'For fuck sake spencer!' I scream 'turn it off! Please turn it off!'  
Shit I just spoke! I'm such a fucking idiot!  
'Well look who thinks she's a big girl!'laughed spencer  
He turns to get his whip. I knew this would happen!  
Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!! He's whipping me where he just electrocuted me! The pain is agony but I've learned my lesson, don't speak!  
Tears stream down my cheeks. Spencer stops and wipes the tears from my eyes.  
'I'm sorry baby! It was just a game! I know you love me because you let me play these games! I love you!' Spencer said  
'I love you too!' I sob back at him  
Spencer kisses me and works his way down to kiss everywhere he's just hurt to make it better.  
I'm still tied up and Spencer comes up to my face with his cock, I open my mouth, I already know what's coming! He starts fucking my mouth violently, I'm choking and gagging!   
He unties me and I climb on top of him, taking almost every inch of him, this is where he makes me feel loved! I wait for him to cum and climb off, I start sucking his cock to clean him up.  
'That's a good girl, now swallow!' Spencer demanded  
I hated this part but did it in fear of that electric thing!  
'Have I been good?' I ask  
'Good enough! You may now go out with your friends! Your staying here tonight for round 2!' Spencer demanded  
'Ok' I said with happiness and dread  
I got my clothes on and left

.........................................................................

I jump up sweating and panting like I've just been held underwater and nobody would let me back up.  
'Sam??? You ok?' Cat panicks  
'Fuck! Cat? Can I borrow your nightlight?' I cry while tears are rolling down my cheeks.


	12. Your me and I’m you!

What the fuck just happened? It was like it really happened again! I feel weak, just like when I was with him! For the first time in my life I feel as if I need my mother!   
'Nightmares again?'Asked cat   
'What do you mean again?' I asked  
'Since that 'thing with Spencer you've been crying and shouting in your sleep' cat replied  
This is the first nightmare I remember, not a nightmare though it's more of a awakemare!  
'Kid im fine, must be the hormones!' I say  
'My Nona is good at dreams! Maybe she can help!' Cat suggested  
'Your Nona doesn't know we're together, never mind I'm carrying the spawn of Satan! Plus I'm not telling her my dreams!' I shouted  
'Was only a suggestion!' Cat said staring blankly at the floor  
Why did I have to snap at her? She didn't do anything wrong! Just don't want her nutty Nona in my business that's all.   
'Sorry baby!' I say  
Cat won't look at me so I poke her and tickle her until she laughs!  
'What time is it?' I ask   
'10am' cat replies  
'What day is it?' I ask  
'Sam are you feeling ok? It's Saturday!'  
Truth is I'm not feeling ok! If it wasn't for cat I would of jumped off a bridge by now. I'm not telling her that though, she's the only reason I'm still here!   
'Yeah kid im fine! I'm just messed up with the days, ya know, being bed bound with the devils spawn!' I spit  
'It's not the devils spawn sam! It's your baby, our baby! Don't ever speak like that again! Sometimes you make me so mad! Yeah you've had a shit life but some people have it worse than you!' Cat screamed in my face  
What did she just say to me! I want to get mad but everything she said is right!  
'Sorry!' Is all I can say  
Suddenly the doorbell goes  
'Ding dong' cat repeats  
Cat walks to get the door. Who is here at 10am on a Saturday? She better not have booked in any babysitting jobs, she will be doing it alone, I feel like crap!  
I'm just laying there when I hear cat shout  
'Sam! Why are you knocking the door?'  
'I'm not you crazy kid!' I shout back  
'Yes you are look!' She shouts back  
I walk to the door wondering why the fuck she's acting so crazy. She's just called me every crazy under the sun now she thinks I'm knocking the door! Which one of us is the crazy one I laugh to myself!  
'Melanie?' I stutter  
'Sam! Omg Sam!' Melanie screams hugging me  
'See! Told you!' Cat said puzzled  
'You know Melanie's my twin sister cat! You met her before, when I tricked you... remember?' I laugh  
'Oh I don't know' cat said  
I laugh at cat and look at Melanie. My perfect twin sister! She has perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect manners, she's just all round perfect. Nothing like me at all!  
'What you doing here Melanie? Thought you were at that fancy pants boarding school you wanted to escape to!' I snapped  
The relationship between me and Melanie went downhill when she got a scholarship to that boarding school and left me alone to deal with my mom. I resented her big time for years!  
'Sam somethings wrong!' Melanie cried  
'Something wrong with who?' I ask  
Melanie runs into my apartment and jumps on the sofa to take the impending argument away from the outside world   
'Sam there's something wrong with you! Your a terrible liar!' Melanie screeched   
God damn twin powers! We always know when something's wrong with one of us. The only difference is I don't usually give a shit! It must be a big feeling if Melanie came all the way here!  
'Nothings wrong!' I snap  
Cat is just stood in the kitchen with her eyes as wide as saucers. I think it's just because she's seeing two of me at the same time. It doesn't take much to confuse my cupcake!   
'Your sick! I feel it! Somethings wrong! You need to go to a doctor!  
Before I have a chance to reply cat jumps in  
'She's already been to a doctor!' Cat says giggly  
The look on my face says it all and cat realised what she just said  
'Sam I'm your twin, your me and I'm you! We promised if we felt something was wrong that we would drop everything and check on each other!' Melanie said sadly  
'Sam she's right! Tell her!' Cat shouted from the kitchen  
I look at cat and I look at Melanie and then I look at the floor.  
'I'm pregnant.' I murmur  
Silence.... the most awkward silence I've ever encountered! I just revel in it, there's no way I'm breaking this, I'm going to enjoy every second of it and wait for Melanie to say something!  
'How could you sam? Your 18! Your going to ruin your life! Is the guy who knocked you up your boyfriend?' Said Melanie with tears rolling down her cheeks  
Before I could answer smart-ass cat opened her mouth again! If I didn't love her so much I could kill her!  
'No but I'm her girlfriend!' Cat laughed  
And there it is! Cats non thinking brain working again!  
'I'm confused! What is going on! How can you be pregnant if your....' Melanie said not knowing how to finish the rest of her sentance  
'A lesbian?' I snap 'it's a long story! Cat get my sister a blue dog and both of us will explain this shit to her!'


	13. Let me be you and I’ll go!

This chapter is once again dedicated to my critique Juliet 


	14. That’s just Sam being nice

What is going on with my life? Chicken is making mama sick?! Even the smell makes me gag! This can't be happening, chicken is like my entire life! If ribs make me sick I'm walking to that bridge and waving goodbye to the world! Just kidding but it would destroy my life!   
I'm just sat on the bathroom floor with my head stuck down the toilet, praying for this feeling to go away. Whoever said children were a blessing from god clearly never went through this!   
A head peers around the bathroom door  
'Sam, you ok?' Melanie asks  
'No, clearly! I'm going to die!' I cry  
'Your not going to die sam, it's just what happens when... ya know...' Melanie stumbled out  
'Yeah I get it!' I snap back  
Shit I shouldn't of spoken to my sister like that, it's not her fault I'm in this situation! She came running here just for me when she thought something was wrong.   
Melanie sat on the floor next to me and starts rubbing my back.   
'Remember when we were kids, I'd sit with you like this, rubbing your back every time you ate gone off food.' She laughed  
'It was moms fault for never feeding us!' I laughed back  
'Have you told mom?' Melanie asks  
'No! You won't either! She doesn't need to know anything about me!' I say sternly  
Melanie just looks at me but she totally gets it, I can see by the look in her eyes! She knows I wouldn't want someone who treated me so bad be around anything I create!  
I try to stand up and dust myself off but I just collapse back down to the floor, pain searing through my body. I try to get up again but this time there's no getting back up! I hit my head on the floor and just lay there.  
'Cat quick, call 911!' Melanie screams  
'911, 911!' Cat shouts  
'Oh my god! I'll do it myself!' Melanie shouts  
I'm totally not with it, everything is moving in slow motion and everything is blurry. Suddenly everything goes black.  
I wake up at the hospital. What am I doing here? What's going on?   
'She's awake' I hear someone say  
Where are the people? What the fuck is going on?  
'Who's there?' I shout  
'It's me sam!'   
I turn and it's cat! I've never been so happy to see someone in all my life!  
'What's going on?' I say puzzled  
'You passed out sam! You were so dehydrated you just collapsed!' Cat whispers gently to me  
'The baby!' I say panicking  
'The Doctors on his way to check!' Cat said trying not to panic  
The pain is horrific! I know something bad has happened, this is exactly why I wouldn't let myself like the idea of me being pregnant! If I didn't love my baby things wouldn't be so bad if something like this happened. It would break cat but I'd survive!  
Melanie walks in and runs over to my bed.  
'Oh sam you gave us all such a fright!' Melanie says  
'Such a fright? That boarding school has turned you into the most biggest daffodil!' I laugh   
'Sams back!' Melanie laughs  
Sam isn't back, the real Sam Puckett doesn't get scared but this sam is petrified! This sam is a total stranger and this feeling, I don't like it!   
The doctor walks in with a big white machine with a tv screen on it. I just lay there looking.  
'Oh doc, you brought me a tv to watch, there's a marathon of That's a drag on, how nice of you!' I say  
'Sam this is an ultrasound machine!' The doctor says  
'A what machine?' I ask  
'It's to check your baby.' He reply's  
Oh shit here we go! I may be scared, the most scared I've ever been in my whole life, but there's no way I'm showing cat or my sister! Sam puckett ain't weak!  
The doctor puts gel on my stomach and puts something white and plastic on and starts moving it around. I close my eyes and look the other way. I don't want to see my dead baby!  
There's silence in the room for a while, I usually love awkward silences but this one isn't so nice, all I'm waiting for is 'I'm sorry miss puckett'! I decide to sing a song in my head to keep my mind occupied.  
It worked! I was singing to myself so loud I didn't hear the doctor speak.  
I get interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder  
'Look at the screen sam!' Melanie said  
'No way! I don't want to look!' I shout  
'Sam! It's our little peanut!' Cat shouts like she's the happiest person on Earth  
'What?' I ask  
I open my eyes and turn my head slowly. What I saw on that screen was shaped like a baby. It had two arms, two legs, a huge head and it was bobbing up and down and looked like it was swinging a butter sock! My heart melted, tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.  
'Hi devil baby!' I say trying not to cry even more!  
The doctor just looked, not knowing what to make of my last statement.  
'That's Just sam being nice!' Cat laughed  
I cant take my eyes off that screen! I feel happier than I have in months right now! This must be what euphoria feels like! My baby is happy and healthy and by the looks of it can't wait to get it's hands on a butter sock!


	15. Imaginary butter sock

I feel like the grinch! Ya know at the end of the movie where his heart grew like 3 sizes or something? My heart just grew about 20 just looking at my baby!   
'Isn't it wonderful!' Cat squeaked in excitement   
'It sure is cupcake!' I laughed  
I look around me and cat and Melanie are crying their eyes out!  
'What's with all the crying?' I ask  
'We just can't believe what we're seeing!' They chime together  
I just lay with a smile on my face just looking at my devil baby trying to whack the doctor with an invisible butter sock from the inside.   
'Miss Puckett your baby is fine! You've been rehydrated with iv fluids. I'm going to give you medication to ease the sickness at home. You can leave. Any more problems come straight back.' The doctor said  
He moves the scanner off my stomach, I want it to stay there forever! Mama wants to see more of it! Woah, I'm actually gunna be a mama!  
I climb off the bed and get my stuff together, well I try because cat and Melanie won't let me lift a finger! I can get used to this! Doing nothing is what I was made for!  
The doctor comes back in with a few scan pictures of my devil baby. The cutest pics I've ever seen!  
'We can blow it up and stick it to the tv!' Cat said seriously   
'Baby, we can just put it next to the tv!' I laugh as I pull my amazing girlfriend in for a kiss  
'Yuck! You two make me sick' Melanie laughed  
'Go suck a truck!' I laugh back at her  
We finally make it back home and cat made me a bed on the sofa. I'm actually hungry for the first time in about two weeks! Whatever they gave me at the hospital actually works! Mama needs a truck load of that!  
'Cat! Mama's hungry!' I shout  
'What do you want?' Cat asks  
'Toast!' I shout back  
Cat walks in from the kitchen and just looks at me with the saddest little face  
'You know I find making toast confusing!' She says  
I reach under the sofa and pull out a bag.  
'That's why I got you this!' I say handing the bag to cat  
Cat opens the bag and her face lights up!  
'It's a book about toast!' She shrieks  
'I told you I'd teach you!' I laugh  
'Yaaaaaay!!!!' She screams jumping about  
I love how something so simple can make her so happy! The book is all about how to make toast so now is a perfect time for her to perfect her toasting skills! Next I'm buying her a book on how to make microwave popcorn, I'm getting pretty sick of corn wads!  
'Sam?' Melanie says  
'Yeah?' I ask confused  
'Summer vacation is coming up and I was thinking...'   
'Thinking what?' I ask confused  
'Instead of me going back to mom, how about I come and stay here and help out? I mean it's cool if you say no but I really want to be involved.' She begs  
'Cat?' I say  
'Yeah that's cool with me! She can read my book and learn how to make toast while she's here!' Cat says  
Me and Melanie both roll our eyes and laugh  
'What will you tell mom?' I ask  
'I'll say I'm working at a summer camp or something, don't worry sam I won't say a word about you!' Melanie said seriously   
'You cool with staying on the sofa? Cats bed is usually spare but shit goes down in that room that nobody's twin sister should have to witness!' I laugh  
'Sam that's disgusting! But yeah the sofa is fine by me.' Melanie laughs!  
So I'm laying on the sofa eating toast that's actually pretty good and just staring, staring at my girlfriend and my sister. They look so happy! Cat and Melanie are getting on so well, cat isn't even confused about having two sam's  around the house anymore! I love this feeling! I put my hand on my belly and hold it tight! Nothings going to hurt you again little one I promise!  
'Guys, who wants to rub my feet?' I say laughing  
'Ewww sam nobody wants to be subjected to those disgusting things!' Melanie screamed  
'I'll do it!' Cat said  
I just look at Melanie and laugh.


	16. Jelly and ham

5 months later!!

Everything is going great apart from me looking and feeling like a fat fucking whale! Melanie is here for the summer, I'm 8 months pregnant and life couldn't be sweeter! Only son of a bitch is cat won't allow me to ride my motorcycle, I miss it so much!  
Cat is now a pro in the kitchen making my weird food cravings in between kissing and feeling my swollen stomach making it move. It's the weirdest feeling on the earth! Just imagine an alien inside you moving about and you have no clue what it is or what it looks like but you love it anyway! That's what it feels like!   
Me and cat decided not to find out what the baby is, it got there by surprise so it will be a surprise when it comes out. Oh yeah, when it comes out! I don't want it to come out! Nothing should cause someone so much pain for them to kiss it and hug it afterwards, it's just weird!  
This California heat and me are not getting on! Summer and being 8 months pregnant isn't a pretty sight. I'm just usually sat at home in my underwear with the air conditioner blasting. Cat and Melanie are freezing to death and I just can't seem to cool down!   
I'm casually sat on the sofa in my bra and a pair of men's boxer shorts (because their comfy ok!) eating a jelly and ham sandwich (one of my cravings but it's so good!) when there's a knock at the door.  
'Cat? Melanie? Can someone get the door? I'm stuck on the sofa!' I say while trying to lift my legs to balance myself up.  
Melanie runs in and opens the door  
'Oh my god!' She squeaks   
'Who is it?' I shout miserably  
This devil baby moving while I'm trying to eat and this heat is making mama one horrible person!  
'Sam!' I hear a familiar voice say  
I look over to the door and all I can see is a girl with a small frame and dark hair.  
'Carly?' I ask  
Carly comes running in and gives me the biggest hug ever!  
'Woah! Be careful! I can't move like I used to!' I laugh!  
Melanie manages to pull me up off the sofa, it took all her strength, I really am a fucking whale!  
'Oh my god sam! Your huge!' Carly laughs  
'Yeah thanks carls!' I say offended  
'Sorry sam I'm just not used to seeing you so huge!' She laughs  
'And she drops it again!' I laugh  
'So I haven't heard off you since you told me you were pregnant! What's going on sam?' Carly asks  
'Carls, if something was up you know I'd ring you! You were in Italy, I wouldn't expect you to come running but here you are!' I snap  
'Sam I'm about to become an aunt! You already have Melanie here, what's so different about me?' Carly snaps back  
'Stay then!' I snap back  
Me and Carly both just stare at each other and burst out laughing! We never could fight!   
'Mel? Where's cat?' I ask holding my aching back  
'She's gone to get more carrots for your sandwiches' she says while doing the dishes, our house has never been so clean with Melanie being here!  
'Carrots for sandwiches?' Carly laughs  
'Yeah don't ask, it's disgusting!' Melanie shouts  
I can't believe Carly has turned up here! I mean I love Carly she's my best friend but sooner or later Spencer is going to be mentioned! I don't have the energy or strength to hear about that shit! More to the point, where is she gunna stay? Cat got rid of her bed and turned her side of the room into a nursery for devil baby and Melanie has already claimed the sofa!  
'I'm so glad your here carls but I have no place for you to crash!' I say trying to sound as nice as I possibly can!  
'No worries I'm booked in for a week at the hotel down the street.' Carly says  
'I have 4 weeks left, I doubt this thing is going to come in the next week, it's comfy where it is making mama super uncomfortable!' I say  
'Don't worry sam I'll sort it! I'm going to the hotel to have a shower and a nap. Catch up for dinner?' Carly asks  
'I'll be here, stuck to the sofa, in my underwear, it's dinner here or your eating alone!' I laugh  
'Fine dinner here should be great! Oh and Melanie, I've missed you too!' Carly shouts  
'I've missed you more!' Melanie shouts back!  
Cat isn't going to believe it when I tell her Carly is in town for the birth of her niece/nephew! Cat and Melanie get on great! She's never met Carly tho and if I know anything about Carly, she won't know she's doing it but she will push cat out. This is mine and cats baby, well Spencer's but Spencer is in jail and will never set eyes on this child so as far as I'm concerned it's cats too! I need to sit and have a real talk with Carly to make sure she knows the boundaries and how things are going to happen! Melanie already knows and she's more interested in helping me. I'm half thinking about asking Melanie to stay full time but that's just me being selfish and she has school to go to! So dinner tonight I'll tell Carly everything about what I want and where I want her to be, if she doesn't like it she knows where the door is!


	17. Of course I will puckle

Cat walks through the door, puts the groceries in the kitchen for Melanie to put away and runs over to my stomach to give it a kiss.  
'Oh So devil baby gets a kiss before mama?' I laugh  
'Your belly is cuter!' Cat chuckles  
She jumps up and kisses me hard and winks at me. That's secret code for we're having sex tonight, while Melanie's here everything dirty has a secret code!  
'Never guess what happened while you were gone!' Melanie shouts at cat  
Melanie's just looking at me laughing from the kitchen, if I wasn't so fat I'd do a double fist dance on her face for being such a know it all. Damn fucking hormones!  
'Carly came!' I groan  
'Carly? Carly from Italy? What she doing here?' Cat asks  
'She just turned up! She wants to be here when devil baby arrives!' I explain  
'Oh, she's like proper family to the baby!' Cat said sadly  
'Baby, ask Melanie, she's the baby's aunt too but even she knows your a parent to the baby and nobody can tell you otherwise!' I reassure cat  
'She's right cat! Your that baby's mother too! We're just plain old aunts!' Melanie says  
Cat looks up and smiles at me!  
'I promise cupcake! She's coming for dinner tonight but I need you two to make yourselves disappear for a while!' I say  
'Why?' They both chime together  
'Well, devil baby wants Chinese for dinner and if you two are out of the way I can tell Carly straight about how much she's to be involved, also gives you two time to get my Chinese!' I laugh  
'What if Carly doesn't like me?' Cat asks  
'Then she leaves! Nobody could hate you though, your too special!' I say tracing my hand along her cheek  
Cat is just looking at me and gave me the biggest longest wink ever! Mama is having fun tonight!   
'Girls, help me up off this sofa, I probably need to have a shower and get some clothes on!' I say  
They help me up off the sofa and cat insists on watching me in the shower incase I slip! Not that I care because seeing her sitting there with her tongue hanging out of her mouth makes me want her even more!  
Even though I'm pregnant our sex life hasn't changed! We still enjoy each other more than ever, now I'm bigger though cat enjoys me slightly more because I hardly have any energy but she doesn't mind.  
I get out of the shower and dry off and cat helps me to get dressed. It's amazing how having a huge belly can affect little everyday things, like putting socks and shoes on, it's easier to wear flip flops now plus my swollen feet don't fit in my shoes! Even shorts, I can't reach down to put my feet in them! I end up in a bikini top with a tight top over it and a pair of shorts, it's too hot for much else!  
I go back to my favourite place, the sofa!  
'What do you want from the Chinese?' Cat asks  
'Egg rolls and the spiciest hottest thing they do!' I say  
'You sure that's wise?' Melanie asks  
'What devil baby wants, devil baby gets!' I say  
'If it's what the baby wants!' Cat laughs  
'Carly will be here soon! Just get her some rice and chow mein, she will be good with that!' I laugh  
I give Melanie some money and give cat a kiss  
'I love you cupcake!' I say  
'I love you puckle!' Cat says as she attaches her lips back on to mine  
'Ewww get a room!' Melanie laughs  
They leave! About 10 minutes later there's a knock on the door  
'ITS OPEN!' I shout  
Carly walks in and looks around  
'Where is everyone!' She asks  
'Gone to get us Chinese.' I say  
'Rice and chow mein?' Carly asks  
'Of course!' I laugh  
Now is the time! I have to do this for cats sake!   
'Hey carls come sit, we need a chat!' I say  
'About?' Carly laughs  
'This baby, I know your it's aunt and everything but it's my baby, mine and cats.' I explain to her  
'No it's yours and my brothers!' Carly says getting all defensive  
'Your brothers in jail for rape and kidnap carls! You think he's going anywhere near this baby? Cat is my girlfriend, I'm with her forever, this is her baby as much as mine!' I say starting to sound aggressive   
'So what are you trying to say sam?' Carly shouts  
'I just want you to understand that cat is a parent to this baby and I won't have anyone try and overpower her just because they are blood to the baby, it isn't going to be like that!' I shout back  
'Are you fucking real sam? Your telling me I have to ask someone this baby isn't even related to permission to do things with my own blood?!' Carly screams in my face  
'Pretty much Yeah! Don't like my rules, you know where the door is!' I laugh back in Carly's face  
Carly storms out and slams the door behind her! I can't believe my best friend, aunt to my baby wouldn't respect my wishes! I knew she would try and push cat out! Not happening on my watch!  
I sit there and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, stupid hormones! Even if I didn't look like shamu and have hormones flying everywhere I'd still probably feel like this.   
Cat and Melanie walk through the door, I can't even look at them!   
'Sam? What's up? Where's Carly?' Melanie asks  
'Gone!' I reply  
Cat can sense what's just gone on and doesn't need me to say a word! She may be as dumb as a box of knobs but the girl can read me and my emotions like a book!   
'It's ok puckle!' Cat says while wiping the tears away from my eyes 'she was never a friend if she can't respect your wishes. Even Melanie understands and is amazing with you!'  
'Melanie's my twin, your my fiancé!' I say  
'No sam I'm your girlfriend!' Cat laughs  
I pull out a box from the side of the sofa, I was going to wait until devil baby had come but now seems like an amazing time!  
'I can't get down or one knee, or even get off the sofa but Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?' I ask  
The look in cats eyes will stay with me forever!   
'Of course I will puckle!' She cries while jumping in for a kiss, one arm around me and one arm around my belly!


	18. I think I just peed myself

I can't believe she said yes! Even though my best friend now hates me, this is the happiest day of my life so far!  
Melanie is crying her eyes out, she's such a daffodil but I'm too happy to even think of bullying her!  
I turn to look at cat, she's so happy and full of emotion! My stomach is empty though   
'Hey cupcake?' I say  
'Yeah?' Ask cat  
'Mama is starving to death!' I laugh  
'Oh sam! Way to kill the moment!' Melanie laughs  
'I'm the size of Japan and hungry, I can't help it!' I laugh back at my sister  
Cat gives me my Chinese along with Carly's food that clearly isn't going to be eaten by anyone else!  
Woah whatever they got me is really hot! It's burning my mouth so bad but the feeling is amazing! I eat everything! Egg rolls, that spicy thing, rice and chow mein! I can't move I'm so full!  
'Anyone want some corn wad?' Cat shouts from the kitchen  
'No were good!' Me and Melanie shout back in unison  
Cat comes back in and sits by the side of me just looking at her ring, she hasn't taken her eyes off it since I gave it to her! She looks at me and winks.  
'Melanie we're off to bed!' Cat giggles  
'Yeah, straight off to sleep I bet! Don't worry I have my ear plugs at the ready!' Melanie laughs back  
'Good! Put them in real tight!' I laugh  
Usually I'd carry cat to the bedroom but I can just about carry myself so it's gunna have to be romantic and she can walk herself there!  
'Cat I feel bad you haven't had anything from me in a while!'   
'I don't want anything! I just want to make you feel good!' Cat said pressing her lips to mine!  
She makes me feel good all the time, especially now! My fiancé is going to fuck my brains out! I just love saying the word fiancé!   
She pulls my shirt over my head and pulls my shorts off because let's face it, I can't reach anymore!  
'Ow!' I moan  
'Did I hurt you?' Cat asks  
'No it's just devil baby!' I say in pain  
The pain goes and cat carries on, kissing down my body and back up to my neck!   
God I love this girl!  
'Oh my god!' I scream in pain   
'Sam you ok?' Cat panics  
'Cat I think I just peed myself!' I scream  
Cat runs out to get Melanie.  
'Oh my god what's going on?' Melanie shouted in a panic  
'I'm in pain and I just peed myself!' I scream  
'Sam your waters have broke! The baby is coming! We need to get you to a hospital!' Melanie says running around the room in a panic  
This pain hurts and it's only the beginning!  
'I can't do this!' I cry  
'It's tough your going to have to!' Shouted Melanie   
'This is all my fault!' Cat just stood there crying  
'And it had nothing to do with all the spicy food sam ate tonight! It's not your fault! A baby comes when a baby wants to come!' Melanie reassured cat  
'Quit talking and get me to the hospital!' I scream!  
We finally arrive at the hospital and the pain is getting worse and worse! I can't do this anymore it's horrific! It's less pain to punch a wall and break your hand!  
'Doc when will it be out?' I beg the doctor  
'Your only 3cm! You have to get to 10cm before you can push!' The doctor explained  
'So an hour? Hour and a half?' I asked  
'Can take as many hours as it takes for a baby to come!' The doctor explained  
'Give me some drugs!' I beg  
'The nurse will be in with some Gas and air for you!' The doctor said  
Thank god for that! I can't do this anymore! I wanted to do this with no pain relief but I don't care anymore!  
The nurse arrives with Gas and air and I start sucking and sucking but it's not having much effect! All it's doing is making me dizzy!   
'Cat tell that nurse this thing is fucking useless!' I scream  
Cat and Melanie are trying their best to help me but I can tell they feel pretty useless! All I need is them to be here with me   
Cat runs out to grab someone! All I can do is moan and swear! It's not a pretty sight!  
The doctor comes in followed by cat  
'I can give you an epidural if you'd like miss Puckett?' The doctor says  
'Give me anything!' I beg  
So I'm bent over the edge of the bed, hugging a pillow trying my hardest not to move while the doctor sticks a needle the size of his arm in my back and I don't even care! I'm in so much pain he could have an army of Oompa Loompa's doing it and I wouldn't complain!  
'It's all done sam! You should start to feel the effects very soon!' The doctor says  
The pain fades away! I can't move my legs but I don't care, the pain is gone! I can still feel the contractions but it's not painful! I just lay back and relax! This epidural must be making me crazy!  
'Pretty girls!' I laugh  
'Who you talking to sam?' Melanie asks  
'Pretty funny girls!' I laugh hysterically!  
'She's gone all funny!' Cat says laughing  
'Let's sit back and enjoy this, it's going to be a long night otherwise!' Melanie laughed  
I fall asleep! This thing is amazing because I'm having the best sleep I've had in months! I wake up feeling funny, cat and Melanie are sleeping!  
'Wake up! Please wake up!' I scream to the girls  
Cat and Melanie shoot up!  
'Go get someone! Quick!' I scream  
Melanie runs outside while cat sits holding my hand  
'The pain is back cat! It's ripping my body in two!' I yelp  
Melanie runs in grabbing the doctor by his coat!  
He examines me and runs to get a nurse! I can't help but panic!  
He runs back in with the nurse  
'It's time to push sam!' The doctor said  
'Give me some more of that stuff first!'I scream  
'It's too late for that sam! When you feel your next contraction push down as hard as you can into your butt!' The doctor instructed   
I feel the contraction coming and I push with every bit of strength in my body! It feels like I'm going to shit myself!  
'Good girl sam keep pushing!' The doctor says  
'It hurts!!! FUCK!!!!' I scream  
'Sam you got this push!' Cat is egging me on from the sidelines!  
I've been in labor for 9 hours now and I'm on the final stretch.  
I push and push and push while cat and Melanie are shouting behind me for me to push harder! I'd love to see them push through this pain!  
All of a sudden a gush of pain seared through my whole body!   
'The heads out sam! Come on you can do this!' The doctor sounds more exited than anyone! Probably can't wait to get this baby out so I'll stop complaining!  
Cat and Melanie run to the bottom of the bed to get a birds eye view!  
I push again and again and the third push is my last!  
'Congratulations sam!' The doctor said  
He placed my baby on my chest! I just stare! I can't believe that I created that! I can't stop crying and I kiss the baby's head!  
'We have a boy sam!' Cat cried  
We have a boy! This is my son?! I have a son!  
'Hi devil baby! Shhhhhhhh' I say as I try to comfort him while he's crying   
'Who's going to cut the cord?' Asked the doctor  
'Cat is!' I reply


	19. My hair, my nose, my lips

I have a son! I can't believe it! He's laying on my chest and I'm studying his perfect little face, he looks like me! He has light hair like me, my nose, my lips, how did I get so lucky?  
I watch cat cut his cord, her face when she was cutting it was priceless, a look of pride and disgust! I can't help but laugh at her!  
The nurse takes my boy away to be weighed and measured. He's only a tiny 5lb5! He's so small and perfect! The nurse wraps him up and hands him to cat. I study her face while she takes her first proper look at him. Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at this little ball of perfection all wrapped in blue.  
Melanie is peering over cats shoulder staring at her nephew. I give cat a nod and she hands over the baby to her.   
We're all so emotional, this baby boy has changed each one of our lives for the better, he has so many people that love him already!  
The Doctors finish what they were doing removing all the gross other stuff that the baby left behind and moved me into a new room. It was much nicer and has a double bed, a little crib for the baby and a tv!   
The nurse walks in and asks how I'm feeding the baby and offers me a bottle  
'No thanks, I'm going to breastfeed!' I say  
Cat and Melanie sit there in shock, they never expected me to say that! The nurse shows me how to breast feed properly and my boy is sucking away!   
'Wow sam! I'm so proud of you right now!' Melanie says starting to cry  
Why?' I ask just looking puzzled  
'You've just given birth to my nephew, you've made me the happiest aunt on this planet and now your giving him the best by choosing to breastfeed which is against your nature!' She sobbed even more  
'Come here you ballerina!' I say motioning my spare hand for a hug  
I grab my sister into my arm and hold her tight. I haven't hugged my sister like this since we were about 10! I just want to say thanks for everything she's done for me and that I appreciate everything she's going to do with her nephew! She leaves me go and hugs cat! I'm so happy they get on so well. We're all in this room crying to each other and I'm laying in this bed with my boobs out feeding mine and cats son. Everything is perfect!   
There's a knock at the door  
'Yeah?' I shout  
The nurse peers her head round the corner of the door  
'You have a visitor!' She whispers   
Who the hell could it be? I don't like anybody else enough for them to turn up here!  
The door swings open!  
'MOM?!' Me and Melanie shout  
'I know who I am!' She stammers back  
I look at Melanie and she just shakes her head! If she didn't tell her who did?  
'What are you doing here?' I shout  
Shit I need to calm down my boy is feeding!  
'Didn't even have the decency to inform me I'm a grandma did you?' She laughs  
'Nope!' I laugh 'who did the honours?'   
As I finish my sentence Carly walks through the door.  
'You told my mom?' I ask  
'Yeah! She deserves to know! You can't keep people in the dark!' She shouts  
I just glare at her  
'So my daughter is a slut, and my angel daughter has turned into a liar too!' My mom laughed  
'Don't use that language in front of my son! And as for Melanie leave her out of this!' I warn my mom  
'Leave Melanie out? As far as I'm concerned she is out! Out of my house and out of my life!' My mom spat  
'It's ok she will stay with me! Away from you! Oh by the way, this is your grandson, say goodbye because this is the last you will ever see of him!' I cry  
'Sam! Not in front of the baby!' Melanie cries  
'Carly the same goes for you! Take a look at your nephew and get out! I never want to see your face again!' I cry even harder  
Cat calls for security and Carly and my mom are escorted off the premises.  
'Thanks for that sam, I'd have nowhere to go if it wasn't for you!' Melanie cries  
'If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be kicked out in the first place!' I cry 'cat it's ok if my sister crashes even longer ain't it?'   
'Yeah course! We could do with the extra help! Plus she cleans!' She laughs trying to lighten the mood  
Nothing can spoil my mood!   
'Cat? Any idea how to make a baby burp?' I ask  
Cat takes the baby off me, puts him over her shoulder and rubs his back till he does the biggest burp I've ever heard come from  
Someone so small!  
'Your so much like your mama!' Cat laughs  
We all laugh together at this little human I've just created!  
'That's my devil baby!' I laugh  
'Sam you can't keep calling him that he will get a complex!' Melanie laughs  
'What about Wiley?' Cat asks  
I instantly fall in love with the name! It suits him so much!  
'Wiley it is!' I smile   
So Wiley is my son! I have a son named Wiley and my fiancé just named him! I can't believe all this magical stuff has happened over the past two days!  
Melanie interrupts my daydreaming  
'I'm going back home, I'll leave you and cat have some time with your son, I'll sort the house out ready for you to come home, if you need anything just ring me and I'll run it straight over!' Melanie said walking out the door  
'Hey Mel!' I shout  
'Yeah?' She asks  
'I love you!' I smile  
'I love you too twinny!' She smiles back  
I am so lucky! Lucky to have cat, my sister and my son, soon to be under one roof!  
'Hey cat?' I smile 'how about Wiley Freddie valentine-puckett?'   
'That's too long! Wiley Freddie Puckett will do, it will be my name soon so we will all have the same!'   
I just look at her cradling our son and fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.


	20. I don’t want to do this anymore

So the time has come to take perfect little Wiley home! We're just waiting on Melanie to turn up with his car seat.  
Cat is sat on the chair holding Wiley just staring at him, she loves him and it's clear he loves his mommy!   
We've decided she's going to be mommy because she's the soft touch and I'm obviously mama! Some things never change!   
I can't wait to get back home just to sleep! I know I said I wanted to breastfeed but I didn't realise he would want food every fucking hour, I'm actually exhausted! At least at home I can use that machine cat bought so she can feed him breast milk from a bottle while I sleep!  
As tired as I am I'm not miserable, my life is pretty much perfect, a few assholes mixed in but it's what you make of it!  
Melanie walks in with Wiley's cat seat, she walks over to cat and Wiley   
'Is aunts handsome boy ready to go home?' Melanie squeaks in the babyish voice ever  
'Awwwww someone's exited!' I mimic her baby voice teasing her  
We get Wiley into his car seat, he looks so small in it!  
'Time to go home Wiley! I'm going to teach you lots of things! How to make toast is going to be the first because your mama bought me a book, I'll show you when we get back!' Cat is saying seriously to Wiley.  
'Cat, baby, he can't read!' I laugh  
'I'm going to teach him!' She says  
'Are you going to teach him to count too?' I laugh back  
'Yes I am!' She says seriously  
'Then don't forget the number 3 when you teach him!' I laugh hysterically  
'Don't take the piss Sam!' Cat snaps back at me  
I can't help but tease her when she's so cute! Between cat and my son, I have a good looking family!  
We finally make it home and to say I'm relieved is an understatement! I can't wait to get my ass in my bed!  
Cat and Melanie carry Wiley to his crib in our room and I manage to climb into my bed. The pain isn't sexy after you've had a baby! Funny how nobody mentions that!  
'Sam you can't sleep yet!' Cat says  
'Whyyyyy?' I moan  
'You need to express him some milk!' Cat laughs  
It's not funny! I just want to sleep! Why did I have to be sensible and feed him this way?   
'For fuck sake!' I moan   
'Sam! Language in front of the baby!' Cat scolds  
'He can't understand me!' I snap  
I grab the machine and sit for a good hour just expressing milk, it's the most painful thing that's ever happened to my boobs!   
'Cat I give up! I'm doing a shit job, just go get him formula!' I cry  
'Your not! Your doing so well with him!' She says  
I look at the bottle I'm trying to fill and there's hardly anything in there! This is pointless! I can't feed my baby that, he's going to starve to death! I just sit there with a face like thunder! I'm no good for this baby if I can't feed him how am I going to look after him? I've just been feeding him, cats been doing the rest, I've changed like one diaper because she made me! I don't want to do this anymore! My baby is perfect but he would be better off without me and just have cat!  
'Cat, just go get the formula, he's going to starve if I give him this!' I cry  
Cat looks at me reluctantly but agrees. She hands the baby to Melanie and leaves to go get her son food.  
I put my head on the pillow and I'm out for the count! I must have slept for hours because it's dark outside. I can hear giggling.  
I slip out of bed and poke my head around the corner, I see cat and Melanie laughing, holding the baby and just having a good time. At least they're having fun without me! I just climb back into bed and cry myself to sleep.  
I get woken up to cat calling my name  
'Sam! Sam! Wiley won't settle! He needs his mama!' She says  
'No he doesn't he's better off without me!' I shout  
'Sam seriously! He needs you!' She shouts  
'Give him to Melanie! She looks like me! Tell her to deepen her voice and pretend!' I shout back!  
Cat storms off and returns with Wiley in her arms, gives him to me and leaves! He is screaming! What the fuck am I meant to do with him? He doesn't want food, his diaper is fine, he hasn't got wind, I don't know what to do!  
I rock him back and forth and start singing, patting his butt as I rock. I can't believe my eyes as he drifts off pretty much as I start singing! Maybe he does need me after all!   
Cat and Melanie are poking their heads round the bedroom door listening to me sing to my son, I don't even care!  
'That's beautiful! You didn't tell me you could sing!' Cat whispered softly  
'I didn't know I could!' I whisper back  
I hand Melanie the baby to put him in his crib while cat climbs into bed with me.  
'See he loves his mama!' She says as she kisses me.


	21. Pam Puckett? That’s my mom!

I wake up in a panic! I look around the room and everything is quiet. Cat is sleeping soundly by the side of me. I climb out of bed to check on Wiley, he's been sleeping a good few hours and that's not like him. I get to his crib and he's gone! Melanie must of taken him for us to sleep! I walk to check on Melanie and she's sound asleep on the sofa. Where the fuck is my baby?  
'MELANIE!!!! WILEY'S GONE!' I scream  
Melanie just opens one eye looking at me stupid!  
'Sam he can't walk! Where would he go!' She says tiredly  
I run to wake cat up!  
'Cat quick Wiley's Gone!' I shout  
Cat shoots out of bed and runs to his crib!  
'OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?' Cat screams  
Melanie comes running in her face as white as a sheet!  
'The front door is open! Someone's been here!' She says trying to remain calm  
'For fuck sake, someone call 911!' I scream  
So I'm screaming sitting on the floor holding Wiley's blanket and Melanie is on the phone to the cops and cat is just looking around, what the fuck is she doing? Why isn't she panicking like a normal person?  
'Sam, whoever took Wiley took his milk, his bottles and his car seat!' Cat cries  
Maybe it pays to act calmly because I didn't even notice anything was gone apart from my baby!  
How did anyone get in? All the windows and doors were locked! I run to the front door and check out the lock on the outside, someone picked the lock just to steal my baby!  
The cops arrive and I'm a blubbering mess! They take fingerprints off the door, Wiley's crib and our bedroom door handle.  
Officers are staying in our house and rigged up all equipment incase someone comes or calls with any info about my son!  
'Miss puckett, I have to inform you that news is spreading about your son, a load of media will be outside shortly, it's up to you if you want to talk.' An officer says to me  
'Will it help find him?' I ask  
'The more publicity you get the better the chances. In the next couple of hours we will have the fingerprints back and then we can proceed the search.' The officer says  
'Proceed the search? You can't stop looking for him!' I cry  
'We haven't, we have every cop in the state looking but until we have the fingerprint evidence we can't be sure, all baby's pretty much look the same, it's a lot harder to search for a newborn!' He assures me  
'Please just find my son!' I scream  
Cat and Melanie are trying to calm me down but how can they calm me down when they are just as bad as me? Cat has cracked at this point and is no longer calm, she's a maniac!   
Melanie grabs me into her arms and just holds me. All those thoughts that were going through my head last night, about how he'd be better off without me, I can't do anything with him, they were all false! I didn't realise how much it would break me if he went and now it's happened I'm broken! I can't take back my thoughts but I'd give my life to erase them and have him back here!  
Media start pulling up outside.  
'I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to anyone, I can't face it.' I sob  
'Let me be you and I'll do it!' Melanie said  
'What? You'd do that?' I ask  
'Course I would! He's my nephew and I'd do anything for him and if it means he's closer to being found all the better!' She says  
'Thanks Mel! I love you!' I sob  
So Melanie runs to change into my clothes and scruffs her hair up, it's amazing how identical we actually look when she grunges down to my standards!   
Melanie walks outside and gives an interview for every news station in the country. She's actually good at being me, and everything she said is exactly what I would of said!   
An officer comes running over  
'Miss Puckett we have an identity of the finger prints. Has a Pam Puckett ever been to your home?' He asks  
'Pam puckett? That's my mom? No she's never been here!' I say dumbfounded  
My mother has kidnapped my son! I feel rage seer through my entire body! My face turns red, I'm gritting my teeth and my fists clench harder than they've ever clenched before! My mom of all people! I bet Carly had something do do with this too! I can't believe I'm saying this about her but after everything she has the motive!  
I tell the cop everything, my background history with my mother all leading up to the last time I saw her at the hospital! He writes everything down and rings the station to inform them to carry out the search for Pam Puckett and Carly shay.  
I can't believe they were so stupid! The most messiest thieves ever! Didn't even wear gloves when breaking into my apartment, that's like the number one rule when lock picking! I've done a lot of bad things in my time and wasn't even that messy when I was 4!  
'Sam? Is it true? Mom stole Wiley?' Melanie run in screaming  
'What? Your mom stole the baby?' Cat screeched from the kitchen  
'Well it's her fingerprints on the door!' I say sadly back  
'I'm going to kill her!' Melanie raged


	22. Im sorry for doubting you Sam!

I've never seen Melanie like this before. I'm the angry one and she's the sympathetic one. She's wearing my clothes, has her hair the same as me and now she's morphing into me! This is freaky! I'm not sure if the world could handle two of me at one time. All I can think is god help my mother when we both get our hands on her! Poor cat doesn't know what to do with herself, between me and Melanie ready to kill someone, she's losing the plot!  
'I didn't even teach him how to make toast!' Cat sobs  
'Baby, he will be back if I have anything to do with it! You can teach him whatever you like then!' I say trying to calm her down  
It didn't work!  
'Your mother is a psycho!' Cat screams  
'Which is exactly why I'm going to find her!' I say  
I get my coat and shoes on and grab my motorcycle keys.   
'Miss puckett it's not safe for you to leave!' An officer said grabbing my shoulder  
I grab his hand and twist it sideways!  
'If it was your kid where would you be? Sitting here or out there looking?' I say angrily in his face   
'Out there looking.' He Said  
'Has anybody checked my moms place in Seattle?' I ask  
'Yeah, nothing to report.' The officer said  
'Apartment 8c in Bushwell Plaza?' I ask  
'Empty!' He replies  
'Good I know where to look! Cat, Melanie I'll ring with any news!' I say  
With that I just hopped on my motorcycle and drove away! I've missed this baby so much but didn't think I'd be enjoying it under these circumstances.   
I drive and drive until i reach Seattle, I haven't missed this place one bit! I drive to Bushwell Plaza, jump off my motorcycle and run up to the 8th floor.  
I'm out of breath but not stopping! I need Freddie!  
I get to 8d and bang on the door!  
'Oh if it isn't sweet little Samantha puckett!'   
It's Freddie's crazy mother!   
'Ma lady!' I say giving a curtesy   
'What do you want? Fredward isn't happy with you!' She said sarcastically   
'Listen crazy! I need Freddie, FREDDIE! FREDDIE!' I shout  
Freddie comes running to the door  
'Sam? What's going on? Are you ok?' He gasps  
'No time! Get shoes on we gotta go!' I shout  
'Go where? Sam your scaring me!' Freddie gasps even louder  
'I'll explain on the way downstairs! I need you Freddie!' I shout  
With that he runs in and grabs his shoes and jacket and runs out the door.  
'Wanna kindly explain what's going on?' Freddie asks  
'My mom, Carly, they kidnapped my son!' I try to say while running out of breath  
'Your son? Sam stop taking the piss!' He laughs  
I just punch Freddie in the arm as hard as I can  
'I'm not lying Freddie, they kidnapped my son, cops everywhere are looking and can't find them!' I say breathlessly   
'Nobody's been in Carly's apartment for months, Spencer disappeared off the face of the earth and nobody knows where he is. The cops were busting the place earlier!' He says  
'I know where Spencer is!' I mumble  
'Where? Is he ok? Everyone is so worried!' Freddie says  
'Yeah he's fine! He's locked up for rape and kidnap!' I say seriously  
'Sam shut the fuck up! Who would Spencer rape?' He laughs  
I look Freddie straight in the eye and get as close as I can to his face.  
'Me!' I reply  
Freddie falls silent, his eyes widen like saucers and he's trying to talk and nothing is escaping his mouth.  
'No time to stop Freddork, jump on!' I say patting the back of my motorcycle  
Freddie jumps on and I speed off to my mothers house.  
We jump off and run to the door. It's locked! Not a problem, I used to live here so I know the door is weak. The amount of times this door has been put through I'm surprised it's still standing! I put my foot through the door and the entire thing comes crashing down!  
I run in looking for any clue that could point to where my mom is hiding.  
Woah, I didn't think I'd feel like this! Nothing has changed! Even mine and Melanie's bedrooms look the same! Even the dirty scummy smell is still here! Get over it puckett you have to find Wiley!   
'Sam can I ask something?' Freddie asks  
'Go for it!' I say while I'm going through papers in the kitchen  
'How old is your son?' He asks  
'3 days old!' I say with a tear falling down my cheek  
'What's his name?' Freddie asks  
'Wiley! Wiley Freddie puckett.' I say while trying to focus on finding a clue  
'You named your son after me? I thought you hated me!' Freddie says gobsmacked  
'Fredbag, listen, find my son and we can discuss whatever you like!' I say  
I go to my moms room and start going through her draws, some of the things in there would kill a priest on the spot! Vile! I carry on cautiously when I come across a piece of paper with an address on it.  
I hand the paper to Freddie   
'Know where this is?'   
'Yeah about an hour away!' He says  
We run out of the house and jump back onto my motorcycle.   
When we arrive we are in the middle of nowhere! It's a massive house with a driveway. I park up before the driveway and we sneak up to the house. I can hear a baby crying!   
'Why can't he just shut the fuck up! Can tell it's sam's baby!' I hear my mother say!  
I tell Freddie to run back to the edge of the driveway and call the cops and say we've found the baby and give them the address.  
I can't go in until the cops arrive, if I do they might hurt Wiley and I can't chance that! I have to stay calm for my baby!   
About 5 minutes later and the cops are sneaking up on the house.  
'He's in there! My baby is in there!' I cry  
With that they bust down the door. All I can hear is my son screaming! I run in and grab him and hold him as tight as I can!  
'It's ok baby! Mama will never let anything bad happen to you ever again!' I sob  
I turn and Freddie is standing there just staring at me.  
'So it was true! I'm sorry for doubting you sam!' Freddie says putting his hand on my shoulder  
'I'm sorry I never told you!' I sob back  
Freddie kneels down and just looks at Wiley  
'He looks like you!' He laughs  
'Come to LA with me!' I say   
'What now?' He asks  
'Yeah! Please! We need to talk Freddie! Your my best friend!' I sob  
I watch my mother and some guy fight with the cops while getting arrested  
'Sam I was trying to help you!' My mom shouts  
'By kidnapping my baby? When have you ever tried to help me mother?' I shout  
An officer came over and helped me up off the floor  
'Thank god you got here when you did! He was writing your mother a cheque for a million dollars, she was selling your baby to that man!'   
I give the baby to Freddie and run outside and grab my mother by the hair and swing a few punches at her face before I get ripped off her by 6 cops.  
I can't believe my own mother would try to sell her grandson, actually I wouldn't put it past Pam Puckett!  
I go back to Freddie and take the baby back.  
'Your mom deserved that!' He says  
'So, you coming?' I ask Freddie   
'Yeah I'm coming!' He replies   
I ask a cop if they can take my motorcycle back to LA safely, I put Wiley in his car seat and me and Freddie take him to a cop car to take him back home.


	23. Oh my god she’s real!

I grab my phone and text cat.  
Got Wiley!  
Heading home now!  
Freddie is coming with me!   
Sterilise Wiley some bottles  
See you in about an hour!  
I love you cupcake! Xxxxxx  
'So what happened to Carly?' I ask the cop driving the car  
'She boarded a flight to Italy before this even happened.' He replied   
Now I feel bad for accusing Carly but after her telling my mom about Wiley how could I not accuse her?  
'Carly's been back?' Freddie asks  
'Yeah, carls isn't the same girl as she was before, Italy changed her!' I reply  
'What do you mean?' Freddie asks  
'Does she call you anymore?' I ask  
'No' freddie said sadly  
'There you go!' I say  
'So why did she come see you?' Freddie asks  
I take a big breath in ready to tell him  
'Wiley is her nephew.' I say looking to the floor sadly  
'Spencer?' He asks  
'Yeah! I'll explain everything when we get back I promise!' I reassure him   
I lay my head on Freddie's shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. I've never felt relief like this before in my life.   
'So who's waiting for you in LA?' Freddie asks  
'Cat and Melanie!' I reply   
'Melanie? Your fake twin sister?' He laughs   
'Yup! That's the one!' I laugh back  
'Your so full of shit Puckett!' He laughs   
Freddie benson is in for the shock of his life when he walks in to my apartment and see my twin sister! When I left she was my double! Hope she hasn't changed it will scare the shit out of him!  
We arrive back and I grab Wiley and carry him to the door. The door bursts open and cat jumps on me and kisses me as hard as she can!   
'I can't believe you found him!' Cat says looking down to Wiley 'mommy's missed you so so so much!'  
I look at Freddie and judging by the look of confusion on his face, he hasn't clicked that cat is my fiancé.  
'Come in freddicini!' I say as I motion my arms through the door.  
'Freddie, remember my twin sister Melanie?' I ask  
Melanie is still in my clothes and now we are identical! We both stand there and wave!  
'Oh my god she's real!' Freddie squeaks   
He's as white as a sheet!   
'I told you she was real, you didn't believe me!' I laugh  
'Hey Freddie! Still as cute as ever!' Melanie laughs  
He just sits on the sofa trying to take the whole of today in!  
'Ok dorks, I need a chat with Freddie. Cupcake, want some mommy time?' I ask  
'Mommy's missed him so much! I have a fresh bottle ready for you! Say night night to mama!' Cat says to Wiley  
I giggle under my breath, she is such a good mother to him. Cat and Melanie take Wiley into the bedroom and I look at Freddie.  
'You confused yet?' I laugh  
'Totally confused! Who's Wiley's mom?' He says   
'Me..... and cat! I gave birth but she's my fiancé so.... she's mommy!' I try to explain as best I can  
'Ok, please explain from the beginning so I can try and absorb this' Freddie choked  
'You want the whole story? The story I should of told you from the beginning?' I ask  
'Hit me with it!' Freddie says  
'Remember when we started icarly?' I ask Freddie  
'Of course!' He states  
'Remember How spencer changed, wouldn't leave us alone?' I say  
'Yeah, I remember!'   
'Well it was to make sure I didn't tell either of you that he was raping me!' I say with a tear building in my eye  
'Sam, what were you? 12? 13?'   
'13 when it got physical! He would buy me gifts, tell me how he loved me more than Carly. Told me when he abused me it's what people who love each other did, make me feel like I was in love with him!' I sob  
Freddie reached around carefully. He's used to the old sam that would of bit his arm off at the first sign of affection, but I didn't move, just let him put his arms fully around me and comfort me.  
'How long? How long did it go on for? Don't tell me it went on until you ran away?' Freddie shouted  
'Yeah, and then he found me here! Gibby and his big fucking mouth!' I cry into his shoulder  
'What?' He said shocked  
'Yeah came here, raped me, kidnapped cat, got sent to prison and hello Wiley!' I cry  
'So you and cat are together?' He asks  
'Engaged! She's the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Freddie! That's why she's a mother to my son, he's our son.' I say  
I look Freddie in the face and his expression softens. He gets it, he totally gets it! All the years I bullied Freddie for he totally understands why!  
'Sorry for all the pain I put you through!' I laugh  
'You has good reason! Screaming out for help and nobody noticed! I'm so sorry for that sam! I really am!' A tear was forming in Freddie's eye.  
I just look at him and smile! I don't want to ever lose this guy! He's my best friend!   
'I can't believe your a mom sam!' Freddie laughed  
'Neither can I!' I laugh back


	24. Twin powers

I sit talking to Freddie for a while, I've missed this kid! He's talking all his tech shit, I don't understand a word but I don't care, Freddie's back!  
'Well hello Freddie benson!' I hear cat giggle behind us  
'Hey!' He replies shyly   
He's never been good at talking to women, probably because he spent most of his life in love with Carly! Any girl would be lucky to have Freddie!  
'Hey cutie!' Melanie laughs at Freddie  
'Oh um.... hey Melanie!' Freddie replied going the brightest shade of red I've ever seen a person go!   
Oh my god, my sister is crushing on Freddork! This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!  
'Well fredbag! I'm going to check my kid, cat you coming with me?' I say while I'm winking at her   
'Oh um yeah! Wait for me sam!' She says confused  
I walk to our bedroom and shut the door  
'I only just left him sam why do you need to check on him so bad?' Cat asks confused  
'Because dummy, Melanie and Freddie are crushing on each other!' I laugh  
'But isn't that like he's crushing on you to?' Cat is so confused at this point  
'Does that mean your in love with Melanie?' I laugh at her   
'Ewwww no! Ok I get it! You look the same but your different!' She shudders  
I just laugh! After all this heartbreak, I have my son back where he belongs. Shit I didn't tell cat what happened!  
'Cat, guess what my mom was doing with Wiley!' I say  
'What?'   
'She was selling him! I found him just as this rich guy was writing her a cheque for a million dollars!' I say disgusted  
'Sam it's over! We have him back! That's all that matters! Your mother will get what's coming to her!' Cat says  
She's right! We have him back, now it's time to focus on getting Freddie and Melanie together!  
'How cool would it be if they got together!' I say to cat  
I poke my head around the door and spy on them! Melanie is flirting and Freddie is falling for it! He's putty in her hands! This is so funny and cute!  
'Sam! Leave them alone! If anything will happen it will happen in private!' Cat whispers in my ear  
'I can't! I'm too nosy! Quick cat look!' I whisper back  
Cat sticks her head out and we both spy! We wait a while and finally Melanie and Freddie kiss!  
'See told I you this was going to happen! Ha! I'm a fucking genius!' I laugh  
'We can't tell them we saw that! That was a private moment!' Cat scolded at me  
'Cool it princess! I'm not going to say anything! Wiley is like Cupid! Because of him Melanie and Freddie are on our sofa kissing each other's faces off! He's one smart kid, just like his mama!' I laugh  
'He will be even smarter when he knows how to make toast!' Cat says  
I just laugh at her. She's so funny! I leave the door and go lie on my bed! After everything that's happened today my body is aching all over! 3 days after giving birth and I've driven to Seattle and had a fist fight with my mother. I haven't done too bad but it's catching up with me now!   
'What time is it baby?' I ask  
'4pm' cat replies  
'Set your alarm for 6, mama needs to sleep!' I yawn  
We climb into my bed and both drift off.  
I wake up to the sound of Wiley crying. I've never been so happy to hear that sound in all my life! I go pick him up out of his crib and go to the kitchen to make him a bottle. I've never done this before, what do I do? I look over and Melanie and Freddie are cuddled up on the sofa sleeping, I don't want to wake Melanie but Wiley is screaming for food now!   
Melanie stirs and looks up. I'm just stood in the kitchen with a baby in one arm and I'm just looking confused at the bottle in the other hand. She gets up and comes over.  
'Need help?'she asks  
'Um how do I do this? I ask  
She takes Wiley off me and tells me what to do. I put the water in, then the powder, I shake it and then put it to cool. I take Wiley back off Melanie   
'Having fun?' I giggle  
'You know?' She asks  
'Twin powers!' I say pointing to my head  
'Sam, he's so cute! I really like him! Melanie giggled  
'Go for it! He's the best guy you'll ever find! He's a good guy Mel!' I say seriously   
We look at each other and giggle!   
'Wiley found you a boyfriend!' I tease while poking her  
'Shhhh sam you'll wake him!' Melanie whispered  
'Too late! HEY BENSON, GET UP!' I scream  
Freddie looks as if he's having a fit on the sofa, he jumps up!  
'Same old sam!' He shouted  
'Can it benson, be nice in front of Melanie!' I laughed   
Freddie looks at Melanie.  
'Oh no, she knows! Melanie she's going to kill me!' He panics  
'Fredward, I'm not going to hurt you, I think it's great!' I say  
Freddie walks up to me and feels my forehead looking at me weird   
'Sam you feeling ok?' He asks  
'Um yeah!' I say handing Wiley to Melanie and then grabbing Freddie by the shoulders 'I couldn't think of anyone better for my sister!'  
Freddie starts to smile.  
'Motherhood has changed you for the better Puckett!'


	25. We can handle it together!

I just smile at Freddie! He's such a dork! That's what makes him special! I take Wiley back from Melanie, grab his bottle and go to the sofa to feed him. I just sit and watch my sister and Freddie flirting like mad in the kitchen. It's so soppy that it would usually disgust me, but this is cute! I remember when me and cat used to act all stupid like that! Who am I kidding? We still do! We still feel the butterfly's trying to escape when we touch, it's magical! I pray that Melanie and Freddie can have what we have, it's something special for sure!  
'Hey Mel, fancy waking cat up? Mama is hungry and can't eat without her!' I ask  
'Sure!'   
Melanie skips to my room.  
'Hey benson! Come sit!' I say patting the sofa  
Freddie sits next to me  
'How's it going with my sister?' I ask  
'You going to hit me?' He asks moving away  
'No! I'm happy for you!' I laugh  
I move Wiley to my shoulder and start rubbing his back  
'Sam, your a pro at this!' Freddie said shocked  
As Freddie finished speaking Wiley does the biggest burp ever!  
'Woah, he's your son alright!' He laughs  
I laugh back and carry on feeding the baby.  
'Just a Little warning though benson!' I say  
Freddie freezes stiff, I don't know why he is so scared of me!  
'Yeah?' He stammers  
'Don't go in bare back, use a rubber!' I laugh hysterically   
'Sam! Your disgusting!' Freddie says  
We both just laugh at each other.   
Cat and Melanie walk out of the bedroom.  
'Cat mama's hungry, what do you fancy?' I ask  
'I'm not sure, what about everyone else?' She asks  
'I tell you what I fancy!' I shout 'TUBBA CHICKEN!'   
'Wooooooohoooooo!' Cat shouts back dancing around the room.  
'What's the big deal about tubba chicken?' Freddie asks Melanie   
'It's Sam's favourite! When she was pregnant with Wiley, even the smell made her sick! She couldn't even look at it! This is a breakthrough for her!' Melanie said laughing   
'Sam couldn't eat chicken? Woah I bet she was a nightmare!' Freddie laughs  
'You have no idea!' Melanie laughs back  
I just glance at Freddie and Melanie!   
'So who's going to get mama chicken? I laugh  
'I'll go!' Cat says  
So cat goes to get me chicken so I'm left with these dorks!  
'Fredster, have you told your mom your crashing here with us?' I ask  
'No better had before she sends the secret service to find me!' He laughs  
Freddie pulls his phone out of his pocket and his face goes white.  
'Freddie? You ok?' Melanie asks  
'I don't know!' He says confused  
'What's up fredbag?' I laugh  
'It's my mom! She texted me saying that Spencer's home!' She stutters  
'What?!' I manage to get out of my mouth  
Spencer's out of jail? What if he comes back here? What if Carly's told him about Wiley? He's sure to come if she's told him!  
'I need a minute!' I say taking Wiley to my bedroom  
I'm not so hungry anymore, I feel sick! I lay Wiley down on my bed and just stare at his precious face.  
'I promised you I'd never let anything bad happen to you again, I promise I'll never let that bad man near you!' I say to Wiley   
I pick him up and hold him tight. I trace my finger over his unbelievably smooth baby skin.   
There's a knock at the door  
'Sam?'   
Freddie walks in and sits next to me on my bed  
'You ok?'   
'Yeah I'm fine!' I say back   
'No your not!' Freddie says  
'I just know he's not going to leave me alone Freddie! I need to get out of here!' I say desperately  
'No you don't! This is your home sam! You can't keep running away from him, he's always going to find you! Just remember your sam puckett! Sam Puckett can face anything!'  
Freddie's right! Sam Puckett can take on the world and still come out on top! Yes I have a few weaknesses now and that's my son and cat but if I make sure they are safe we will all Stand on top together! Oh shit! All that media attention that was broadcast when my mother stole Wiley! He's bound to of heard something about it plus Melanie gave that interview pretending to be me. He knows I have his baby here!   
'Your right weirdo! I can survive anything! All I need is my butter sock!' I laugh  
'You and that damn butter sock! Can't believe your still a psycho!' Freddie laughs  
'I'll always be a psycho!' I laugh back  
I wish I could have Freddie around all the time! Shame he can't stay, Melanie might stay if Freddie does!  
An Big Bang goes off in my brain! I need to get Freddie to stay in LA!   
'Hey puckle, I brought your chicken!' Cat walks in.  
I grab the chicken off her and kiss her passionately!  
'Sam! Wiley gets the kisses before you do!' Cat laughs  
'Did you hear that Wiley? What does your mommy think she's playing at?' I laugh looking at the baby  
Cat picks up the baby   
'I think mama deserves a little break!' Cat says  
'Good because he stinks! Your job now mommy!' I laugh at cat  
Cat walks out of the room and I turn back to look at Freddie  
'Don't tell cat about Spencer, she doesn't need the stress. Whatever comes I can handle it alone!' I say to Freddie   
'We can handle it together!' Freddie replies  
'Together? Your staying here?' I ask  
'For now if that's ok with you guys!' Freddie says  
'I'm sure it will be with Melanie!' I laugh


	26. Touché

I love the way things are going right now. Me and cat have Wiley home and are enjoying sharing every second with him and Melanie and Freddie are getting on like a house on fire!  
I just wish I could have cat on my own like I used to, things have been so manic lately!  
Freddie and I are still laying on my bed.  
'Take Melanie out tonight!' I say  
'Where? What am I supposed to say to her when we're alone? It's different being alone here with her because there's always someone about!' He sighs  
'Take her to bots, buy her dinner, Go for a walk, plenty to do here in LA! Just go for it, it will be great!' I smile  
Freddie doesn't look so sure! He's so used to Carly rejecting him he thinks every girl is going to!  
'Melanie isn't like Carly ya know!' I say  
He just looks at me  
'She's my sister, I know her inside out! She really wants this and I know you do too! Go for it Freddie! You've already sucked her face off!' I laugh  
'But.... I.....' He stutters  
'Look I know it's hard for you freddie but you two have something special, like me and cat! I know it probably means nothing coming from me but I just want the best for both of you! I saw the look in both your eyes, go for it!' I say  
'Is it ok if I use your shower before I go?' He smiles  
'Yeah sure! I'll go tell Melanie to get ready, I won't tell her anything tho, that's your job!' I smile back.  
I hurry to go tell cat, she's in the kitchen making Wiley a bottle and Melanie is on the sofa talking to the baby.  
'Cat! Oh my god!' I whisper   
'What?' She whispers back  
'I got Freddie to take Melanie out tonight! Guess what that means?' I whisper even quieter   
'We can make fudge piles!' She says  
'No dumbo! It's just me and you! What on Earth will we get up to?' I wink at her   
'Sam you can't, you've just had a baby!' She mutters  
'No I can't, but you can! I'm going to make you feel so good baby!' I say grabbing her face  
'But Wiley?' She says getting flustered   
'He's sleeping and I want to make his mommy wet!' I whisper in her ear  
'Too late!' Cat giggles  
I want this girl so badly! It's been a while since I gave her what she needs and now with no bump in the way I can do whatever I want!  
Melanie is starting to stare at us weirdly!   
'Hey mels! Go get all dolled up!' I shout  
'Why?' She says looking at me weird  
'Just go do it!' I say grinning  
I go grab Wiley and send her to get ready! Melanie and Freddie are going out for fun and cat and I don't even have to leave the house for our fun!   
Cat brings me Wiley's bottle and kisses me hard!   
'I want you!' She whispers in my ear  
'Mama's gunna have you!' I whisper back  
Still to this day I can't believe how in love I am with this red head sitting next to me! It's almost been a year since we first started dating! I never thought love could be as magical as this! She sends shivers down my spine when she says my name still! This is how I know this is the type of love that lasts forever, not just silly teenagers in love!  
I feed Wiley while cat lays her head on my shoulder watching him eat. My family is perfect!   
'When he's finished eating, I'll bath him and put him to bed.' Cat says   
'Yeah, great!' I say  
All I can think about is naked cat!  
Melanie and Freddie walk in arm in arm and they look amazing!  
'Check you two out! You both scrub up pretty good!' I laugh  
Freddie winks and me and Melanie just giggles.  
'Get going would ya. Mama has shit to take care of!' I laugh  
Cat puts her head down giggling, Melanie rolls her eyes and Freddie turns a shade redder than cats hair!  
'Go on guys! Go have fun!' I say  
And off they go! I have cat all to myself! I finish feeding Wiley and cat takes him for a bath while I eat the cold chicken pucks she bought me earlier. I've missed chicken so much!   
I go to the bedroom and cat has just put Wiley down in his crib.  
'Sam, be quiet!' She whispers  
'How am I meant to fuck you if we gotta be super quiet?' I moan  
'Sofa?' Cat whispers back  
'Oh yes!' I say grabbing her hand and pulling her!  
I can't wait for this! I've missed how she tastes! I miss how her skin feels on my fingertips, I've missed everything even though I've had her the entire time!  
I throw her on to the sofa and sit on top of her, teasing her with short kisses on her lips, leading into strong passionate ones! I rip her top off and kiss down her neck. I rip her bra off and just sit back and look. After all the times I've seen this body it still makes me weak at the knees every time I see it!   
I take her nipple to my mouth and she's wriggling with pleasure!  
All of a sudden the front door swings open.   
Oh my god it's cats nutty Nona!   
I jump off cat and she throws her top back on.  
'Nona! What you doing here?' Cat says so embarrassed   
Lucky cats Nona knows about us and Wiley, she fully accepts our relationship but she gets on my last nerve!  
'I've come to meet my great grandson!' She chuckles  
'It's 10pm! He's in bed you nutty old bat!' I shout  
'And you've just had a baby, don't you think it's too soon to be playing around with my granddaughter?' Nona says back  
'Touché!' I reply


	27. Mac and cheese and cheese and cheese and cheese

I can't believe Nona just caught me about to fuck her granddaughters brains out! She sure has great fucking timing! Stupid old woman!   
Don't get me wrong she's ok sometimes like when she comes here to cook and do our laundry but apart from that she really pisses me off!  
'Come see wiley!' Cat says to Nona   
'Yeah, then leave!' I say  
I think she's learned to ignore me now, she never responds when I abuse her which pisses me off even more!  
'Oh no I don't want to be any trouble!' Nona says  
She only came here to cause trouble, she often just turns up and causes problems!  
'Then leave!' I say pointing towards the door  
Cat and Nona roll their eyes at me! I'm not happy she came here, interrupted mine and cat's night, and is just sat on the sofa not moving even though she insists she doesn't want to be any trouble!  
'Hey Nona! You hungry?' Cat asks  
'Whyyyyyyy?' I shout  
'Yes, I am slightly hungry!' Nona replies ignoring me  
'Want me to cook you some mac and cheese?' Cat asks  
Nona and I just look at each other. Cats mac and cheese is like eating super glue!   
'Cat honey! How about I make my famous mac and cheese with four kinds of cheeses for us all? I call it mac and cheese and cheese and cheese and cheese!' Nona replies  
'Ok if your cooking you can stay but when you've cooked, washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and done my laundry you can leave!' I say  
'Oh sam, your such a hoot!' Nona laughs loudly  
As she laughs Wiley starts to cry!  
'Nice one Nona! Now you've woke the baby!' I say while I storm off to get him!   
She knew what she was doing! Offering to cook me food to sweeten me up! This is why I hate old people, they think they know everything and have really bad timing!   
cat walks into the bedroom and sits on my bed  
'Don't be angry with Nona!' She begs  
'She knew what she was doing cat! She came here just as I was about to slip my fingers inside you, tried to sweeten me up with food and woke the baby on purpose! Couldn't she of just came over tomorrow? I wanted the apartment to just be me and you tonight!' I moan  
'I know but she's my Nona, you know what she's like!' Cat says  
'Yeah nutty fucking Nona!' I say really wanting to have a tantrum!  
'I'll make Wiley a bottle, you change his diaper then Nona can see him and leave.' Cat says  
'Not a chance! She promised me mac and cheese and that she would do my laundry! I hope she can multitask!' I moan  
Cat walks away laughing with my four baskets of laundry.  
I take Wiley into the living room and sit on the sofa with a face like a monkeys ass just watching the tv.  
'Oh the baby is awake!' Nona shouts from the kitchen  
'No way! I wonder how he woke up?' I shout back  
'Nona's coming to see him!' She says  
'Nona's cooking and doing my laundry first!' I shout  
'Sam, why do I have a feeling you only have me here so you can use me as your maid?' Nona asks  
'Why do I have a feeling that you only come here to piss me off and use our apartment as a hotel?' I ask back  
Cat just looks at me and laughs  
'I can't defend you anymore Nona! Sam's right!' Cat laughs  
Nona goes back to doing my laundry.  
'I want you out of here by midnight! You can come back tomorrow afternoon!' I say  
Nona comes in from the kitchen  
'That's nice of you sam! Let's bump butts!' Nona laughs  
'Oh god I'm not bumping butts with you, you crazy old bag!' I say with disgust!  
I turn back to watch the tv. Cat hands me Wiley's bottle and I'm trying to relax.  
Nona's still in the kitchen talking to cat about a big thermometer she seen while on a day trip. All of a sudden she starts singing a song she made up about this big thermometer.  
'Hey there big thermometer,  
Mometer, mometer,  
Hey there big thermometer,  
Your so large!'  
I give cat a glance!  
'I'm off to bed and taking Wiley with me! Let me know when that annoying elderly nutcase has left!' I shout  
'But what about Mac and cheese and cheese and cheese and cheese?' Nona shouts  
'Stick it up your....'  
Cat interrupts me.  
'Sam!'   
'Bye Nona!' I shout and slam the bedroom door!  
Oh my god that woman knows how to press all my buttons! I know she will still come back tomorrow and do it all again! Now I'm really pissed off! I feed Wiley the rest of his bottle and change his diaper, put him back to sleep and go to sleep myself.  
It feels as if I've been asleep 5 minutes when cat is waking me up.  
'Sam! Sam!' She's whispering   
'Has that elderly old bat gone yet?' I yawn  
'Yeah, but quick, come see this!' She says running out of the bedroom.  
I yawn and follow her wondering what mystery she has to show me this time! Last time she woke me up like this there were two ants having sex outside! She better not of got mama up for something stupid!  
I see cat popping her head of of the front door waving her arm for me to come over.  
'What is it?' I ask  
'Look!' She says  
I poke my head out of the door and look around, it's Melanie and Freddie! Oh wow, they are kissing like they want to fuck each other! Freddie has his hands on my sisters ass and my sister has Freddie by the hair pulling it! They really like each other!  
I quietly close the door.  
'Mama is an excellent match maker if I do say so myself!' I laugh  
'What's going on out there now?' Cat asks  
'Get your earplugs ready cat, they're gunna have fun on our sofa tonight!' I laugh


	28. Just ask me for tips

Can't believe I just seen what I saw! Freddie and my sister! I'm assuming the date went well if that's the outcome! I'm so happy for them right now!   
Cat and I wait patiently in our bedroom laying in bed pretending to be asleep waiting for them to come in.  
About half hour later Melanie's head pokes around our bedroom door like a little quiet mouse.  
'They're sleeping!' I hear Melanie whisper  
'Good!' Freddie whispers back  
Cat and I can't help but giggle, all we can hear is the sound of them kissing each others faces off!   
'It was going to happen if we made them share a sofa' cat giggles  
'Maybe we should of shared a sofa months before you kissed me then!' I laugh   
We shouldn't be eavesdropping, it's their business but we can't help it!   
I can feel myself dropping off to sleep and I turn to look at Cat and she's fast asleep. That's my queue and off to sleep I go!  
I wake up to Wiley screaming  
'Wiley mama's tired baby!' I groan  
He doesn't stop   
'Sam, it's your turn!' Cat moans  
I don't want to get up I'm so tired I can't open my eyes  
'Sam!' Cat says digging her elbow in my ribs  
'Ok I'm going!' I shout  
I walk to the kitchen to make a bottle and look over to the sofa. Melanie and Freddie are obviously naked but covered up in blankets, entwined together sleeping! I can guess what went on earlier and I hope they didn't get anything on the sofa or they will be cleaning it in the morning!   
I take the bottle back to my room and grab Wiley out of his crib and stick the bottle in his mouth to silence his cries.  
'Hey cat!' I say  
'What?' Cat says groggily  
'I'm guessing my sister and Freddie had sex on our sofa!' I laugh   
'What makes you guess that?' Cat says half asleep  
'They're naked, on our sofa, no more evidence needed!' I laugh  
'Tell the unicorn I want my popcorn back!' Cat says  
..... and I've lost her! She's so cute!   
I leave cat dream about unicorns and rainbows and all the other cute stuff she has in her head and finish feeding Wiley.  
As tired as I am I just look at his little face, I can't believe I created something so beautiful!   
I change him and put him back in his crib and go back to sleep.  
I wake up to cat singing in the shower, I love it when she sings, she makes my heart flutter! I sit up and Wiley's laying awake in his crib  
'Morning mama's boy!' I smile  
I pick him up.  
'You hungry baby?'  
I take him to the living room. Melanie and Freddie are still in the same position as they were last night  
'MORNING!' I shout  
Freddie opens his eyes and realises where he is and who he's with.  
'Oh shit! Sam I'm so sorry!' He says petrified  
Melanie opens her eyes.  
'Shit, Sam! You didn't see this ok!' She says scrambling off Freddie  
They wrap themselves in blankets and both turn a bright shade of red.  
'Dudes, I have a newborn who wakes for food throughout the night, this isn't the first time I've seen you! Did you have fun?' I laugh  
'Sam!' Melanie says shyly   
'Any jizz on my sofa and your cleaning it up!' I laugh  
'No I used a rubber!' Freddie shouted instantly regretting it  
'Ha! I knew it!' I said laughing  
I know my sister was a virgin! She just lost her virginity to Freddie on my sofa! This is so funny! Wonder if Freddie lost it too? He must of! I'll admit I didn't think it would happen so quick but look at me and cat we couldn't keep our hands off each other!  
'Don't kill me sam!' Freddie cried  
'I'm not going to kill you freddork! I do need to speak to Melanie though!' I laugh  
I grab Melanie and drag her to my bedroom!  
'So?! Tell me!' I beg  
'Well we went to bots for dinner, we went for a nice romantic walk and we spent hours just talking.' Melanie said  
'And you came back and were trying to suck each other's faces off!' I laugh  
'You saw that?' Melanie asks embarrassed  
'The whole fucking world saw you mels, you were just so into Freddie you couldn't see!' I laugh  
'Sam don't say that!' She laughs  
'And then you came in, carried on kissing him and ended up losing your virginity on my sofa!' I laugh hysterically  
'You heard that?' Melanie asks getting even redder  
'No I was asleep at that point but it's pretty obvious! How was it?' I ask  
'Hurt really bad at first, he is massive!' Melanie says  
'Heard enough!' I laugh back  
Melanie couldn't get any redder at this point!  
'So..... was it Freddie's first time to?' I ask  
'Yeah we were both as nervous as each other! Was amazing though sam! I'm falling for this guy big time!' She says as her eyes flutter  
'Have you told him that?' I ask  
'We spoke about it last night! He feels exactly the same! Only thing is he wants to be with me and I want to be with him but I have school and he's in Seattle!' She says sadly  
'Leave that to me!' I say  
With that cat waltzes out of the bathroom  
'Isn't sex fun!' Cat laughs to Melanie   
I can tell Melanie just wants the floor to swallow her up!  
'Just ask me for tips!' I laugh  
Melanie just grabs clothes and walks out!  
'My sister can't take a joke very well!' I laugh  
Wiley starts screaming.   
'Mommys turn!' I say passing Wiley to cat laughing  
I lay back down on my bed with a smile on my face!  
I hear someone walk through the front door.  
'Hey girls, I'm back!'   
For fuck sake! Nutty Nona is back!


	29. Sam, I know!

I jump off my bed and storm to the living room! I can't believe after last night she would have the guts to show up here again!   
'What do you want Nona?' I ask abruptly  
'I brought your laundry back sam! Can't have this little one wearing dirty clothes now can we!' She says grabbing Wiley off cat.  
I look at the way Nona is with Wiley!  
'So I'm guessing you know better than anyone how to look after a newborn!' I say  
'Well I know how to feed, change and keep them happy!' Nona says smiling at Wiley  
I look at cat. We need to get out of this house on our own. Wiley is perfect but his mommy needs some time too!  
'So if I was to ask you to babysit while I take cat out, what would you say?' I ask  
'I'd say sure! He's my great grandson, I'd love to spend more time with him!' Nona laughs   
'So..... you wanna babysit?' I ask  
'I thought you'd never ask!' Nona said happily!  
I look at cat again and smile! Cat just looks back with the most surprised face that I just asked Nona to babysit! I had to, I trust Melanie but she wants to spend time with Freddie and Nona I have to say is amazing with kids!  
'Go get dressed cat, we're going out! We're taking the motorcycle!' I say  
'Yaaaaaaaay!' Cat chimes running and jumping to get ready  
'Oh and Nona?' I say  
'Yes dear?' Nona replies  
'Pay no attention to the sickening smell of love in here, it was Melanie and Freddie!' I laugh  
I turn to look at Melanie and Freddie and just laugh at them  
'Hey, Melanie and I are going out too!' Freddie managed to say totally embarrassed   
'Cool beans kid!' I laugh and I leave to get ready!  
It doesn't take me long to get ready, cat on the other hand takes forever!  
'Come on baby or it's gunna be too late!' I moan  
'I'm coming sam!' Cat replies  
I take cat into my arms and kiss her softly  
'That's what your going to be saying tonight cupcake!' I say as I kiss her again!   
We walk back to the living room and Nona has sorted Wiley out and he's sleeping, he looks so relaxed and she's doing the rest of our laundry that we never do!  
'Hey Nona, we will be a few hours, should be back by 7. Is that ok?' I ask  
'Yeah fine!' Nona replies  
'Wanna cook us dinner too?' I ask   
'Course I will! Now get going!' Nona shouts  
Cat and I each give Wiley a kiss and go outside. Melanie and Freddie are out here kissing again!  
'Bye dudes!' I shout  
'Where you going?' Melanie asks   
'Wherever My motorcycle takes us!' I shout as we jump on and drive off.  
The wind in my hair and cat holding on behind me feels amazing! Can't believe I'm thinking this but I'm so grateful for Nona right now!   
I have an idea and drive us to the beach, cat loves the beach especially Venice beach! When we first started dating we found a place where nobody ever goes, totally isolated! That's where we're going! I don't want to be around people right now and isolation sounds like the perfect choice!  
We get there and just sit and talk, we talk about everything and anything! We start to talk about our wedding,I still can't believe cat wants to marry me!   
'You can plan all you want and do whatever you want, don't care what it is or where it is!' I say to cat  
'Why would you say that?' Cat replies   
'Because cupcake, I could marry you in an alleyway full of hobos and is still be the happiest girl on this earth!' I say with a tear in my eye.  
'Let's not get married just yet, I want to wait for Wiley to be older!' Cat says  
I have to say I agree with her! I have this girl forever and a couple of years isn't going to hurt. I don't want a big wedding anyway, the only friend I have left is Freddie and the only family I have is Melanie, everyone else is locked up!  
'Whatever you want cupcake!' I laugh  
We sit there until the sun goes down, hand in hand!   
'Think we better head back, I miss Wiley too much!' Cat says  
Strange but he's mostly all we've talked about all day, every conversation we've had he's creeped in it somehow!  
'I've missed him too! Can't wait to see him and give him a mama squeeze!' I laugh  
So date over! We jump on my motorcycle and drive back home!   
'Hey Nona we're home!' Cat shouts  
'Hey girls! Wiley's fine!' Nona shouts back  
'Where is he?' I ask  
'In his crib!' Nona shouts from the kitchen  
I run to go grab him, I've missed him so much! I'm not leaving him again! I walk him back to the living room  
'Thanks for today Nona! What's for dinner?' I ask  
'Fried chicken and ribs!' Nona replies  
'Yes Nona! Damn you did good!' I shout  
I am so fucking pumped for this! Chicken and ribs is the perfect combo in mama's books!  
'Oh sam, some guy came here looking for you earlier!' Nona says  
'Who?' I ask  
'I didn't get a name but he left you this.' Nona replies passing me an envelope.  
I look at the envelope, I don't know anyone else apart from the people who would just drop me a text. Who the fuck leaves letters in this day and age?  
I open the letter.

Sam,  
I know!  
S

What the fuck?  I don't get it!  
'What did this guy look like Nona?' I ask puzzled  
'Tall, dark hair, weird face.' Nona replies  
'K thanks!' I say going white as a sheet 'was Wiley around when this guy came?'  
'He was sleeping in your bedroom!' Nona replies  
I take Wiley back to our bedroom and just sit on my bed with the letter.   
The letter is off Spencer! It's to say he knows I have his son here!


	30. I’m afraid I’m dreaming

I knew this was going to happen! He had the chance to take Wiley but he didn't, he just wants me! I grab my phone and call Freddie.  
'Fredward, where are you?' I ask  
'In bots with Melanie, what's wrong puckett you sound pissed off!' Freddie replies  
'Spencer's been here!' I say numbly  
'What? How do you know?' Freddie asks  
'He left a note with Nona! I'll sort it have fun with Melanie!' I say slamming my finger on the end call button.  
I don't know why I'm so angry with Freddie, it's not his business to deal with but he said we would handle this together and I can tell he would rather be with my sister than here with me. Fuck it I don't even care!  
I need a plan, I need to do something! Freddie was right though I can't keep running from him but I can't think of another way out! It's not just my safety anymore it's my sons! He can't help it that his father is fucked up in the head! I look at his sweet little face and just cry, not for myself but for what I've brought him into! He's not even a week old and I'm having to keep him safe like this, How is that fair?  
The only other way out is me dying and that isn't going to work because I have too much to to live for now!   
I hold Wiley tight, I wish things were simple for his sake, I wish he could of been born into the right circumstances. His little face makes me feel so calm, in this storm he's one of the reasons this ships not sinking and I thank him for that and realise he came at the time where I really need him, he's a blessing!  
I take Wiley back to Nona   
'Can you watch him while I talk to cat? I ask Nona  
'What's wrong sam?' Nona asks  
'Just baby blues I guess.' I say trying to laugh it off  
I grab cat by the hand and drag her to our room.  
'Geez sam, my arm!' Cat shouts  
I hand cat the note and she reads it  
'I don't get it! What do they know and who is S?' She asks confused  
'They know I have Wiley and it's from Spencer! Spencer's been here! What do we do cat?' I cry  
'We do nothing!' Cat says  
I look at her surprised! I never expected that to come out of her mouth!  
'Nothing?!' I ask confused  
'He clearly doesn't want Wiley because he didn't even try when he had the chance so he is safe, this is your home, our home, why should you run?' Cat states  
'I didn't mention anything about running, why would you think that?' I ask  
'I can see it in your eyes!' Cat says grabbing me by the face gently  
Oh so now she's smart?   
'I'm not going anywhere dumbo! It's just I called Freddie and he's too busy with Melanie to even bother helping me and I don't know what to do!' I cry  
'Why should Freddie help you? He's busy with Melanie, don't mess this up for her sam! He shouldn't have to choose between you and her it's not fair! Text him and apologise and tell him to stay out!' Cat demands  
Wow! Mama likes it when cat is in charge!   
'Ya know? Your hot when you talk like that!' I say winking at her  
'Just text him!' Cat laughs giving me a sloppy kiss  
Oh my god she just spoke to me like that and I went weak at the knees! I like this side of cat, about time someone was dominant over me!  
I grab my phone and text Freddie.

Sorry about that nub,  
Was stressed out,  
Stay out with smelly mellie,  
See you dorks later!

That's a good enough apology! I don't like apologies! It's not in my nature to say the word sorry, it's the most awkward word in the dictionary next to the word awkward! Yuck!   
Think it's time for some eating, mama is hungry after my amazing day with my beautiful fiancé!  
'Nona is dinner ready?' I shout  
'Yeah come get it while it's hot!' Nona shouts back  
I get up and run back to the kitchen.  
Wow! This is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen! Chicken and ribs everywhere! Ribs smothered in barbecue sauce, crispy fried chicken and a huge bowl of tater tots!   
I just stand there with my mouth open and tears rolling down my cheeks!  
'You ok sam?' Nona asks  
'I need a minute!' I reply  
'Why?' Nona asks confused  
'This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen! I'm afraid I'm dreaming and I don't wanna wake up!'  
Cat and Nona just laugh at me! I'm actually being serious! Nona put on the most amazing feast I've ever seen!   
I sit down and stuff my face! That was so fucking good!   
Just as I finish Freddie runs in with Melanie gasping for breath behind him.  
'Sup?' I ask  
'I just seen Spencer! You were right!' Freddie gasps  
'So you ran home to tell me and you didn't even think about carrying my poor breathless dying sister!' I laugh  
'I'm serious sam! He saw us! He thought Melanie was you!' Freddie panted


	31. I’m pregnant!

'What do you mean? What happened?' I ask  
'Sam! You have to get out of here! He's going to kill you!' Melanie cries  
'I'm not going anywhere! Let him try!' I laugh  
'Sam this isn't funny! He's going to hurt you!' Freddie shouts  
'Someone go get me a pound of butter, hard butter!' I say  
'Your sock isn't going to work this time sam, he's cold, he's not Spencer at all!' Freddie screams at me  
'You seem to forget benson, that's the only Spencer I know! You know the Spencer that's goofy and makes spaghetti tacos, I know the real Spencer and I'm not scared of him! I'm going to need a pound of butter and I'm sitting right here waiting!'I laugh  
I'm lying saying I'm not scared, I am! I'm scared for everyone else but most of all I'm scared for Wiley. I don't want him to see his psycho butter sock swinging mama but I have no choice! I'm not scared of Spencer, I'm scared for him! He's pushed me over the limit after all the years of pain he caused me!

FLASHBACK.......

I'm in Spencer's apartment, I was 15, I just found out I was pregnant. I'm trying to tell Spencer the news.  
'SPENCER? SPENCER?' I shout  
No reply. That's strange, he has no friends apart from Socko and he's away with his grandmother. Where could he be? I can't do this alone, I need him, I love him!  
Maybe he's sleeping? He's always sleeping!  
I walk to his room and slowly open the door and poke my head around it.  
'Spencer?' I whisper  
A girls blonde head pops up from his bed with a surprised look on her face.  
'Spencer who the fuck is that?' She asks  
Spencer jumps up and just looks at me with a glare!  
'Sam! Carly's not here!' He says surprised  
'Oh! Sorry!' I say feeling completely heartbroken!  
Not only am I pregnant he's sleeping with other girls! My heart just split in two!  
'Sam don't hang around in here! Cassandra I'll be back, don't go anywhere!' He says kissing the pretty blonde.  
I run to the living room with tears rolling down my cheeks! How could he do something like that to me? He loves me and I love him! Why was he being so nice to that girl when he's never like that to me?  
Spencer stomps in. I can tell I've really pissed him off!  
'What the fuck are you doing here sam?' He shouts in a whisper voice  
'I.......' I start to say but Spencer cuts me off  
'Did I ask you to come here today?' Spencer shouts  
'No but.......' I say but yet again Spencer cuts me off!  
'Why don't you ever fucking listen sam? Now you've ruined my date with Cassandra!' He spits in my face  
'I'm pregnant!' I say in his face  
Oh god Spencer's turning red! He looks really mad now! Maybe I shouldn't of told him but the way he hurts me he needs to know so he doesn't hurt this baby.  
'Your What?' He spits again  
'I'm pregnant!' I say again  
Spencer goes back to his room and comes out with that Cassandra girl.  
'I'm so sorry to end our date this way but my sisters friend is in trouble and needs help, I have to help her, it's just the kind of person I am!' Spencer says ushering and pushing her out of the door.  
She can clearly see there's something wrong with me, I'm a mess and my face is fucked from crying!  
'Who's baby is it slut?' Spencer screams  
'Yours!' I say  
'It can't be you must be fucking other guys!' He screams  
'No I'm not! Unlike you fucking other girls! You told me you love me!' I sob  
'I do love you and you love me, that's why I'm going to take you to get rid of it!' He says  
'I'm not getting rid of it, I'll put it up for adoption!' I cry back   
'Not a fucking chance!' He screams  
'Watch me, I'll run away! You'll never find me!' I sob  
Spencer grips me by the hair, knees me in the stomach and repeatedly punches me in the face while kicking my stomach when I'm on the floor!  
'You do that and I'll find you! I'll find you and kill that baby with my bare hands! You got me?' Spencer says sounding really pleased for himself  
'Yeah I got you!' I cry  
'Your going to get rid of it! Understand!' He spits in my face  
'I understand!' I cry even harder  
He goes to walk away but turns back to me.  
'If Carly asks what happens to your face and body what do you say?' Spencer asks  
'I got in a fight!' I cry  
He walks out and I'm just crying on the floor, if he hasn't killed my baby already he's going to make me soon enough!

.............................................................................

Woah that wasn't what I planned to happen! I thought I was done with all these flashbacks, obviously not!  
Oh my god he's going to kill Wiley! Fuck! He said he will find me and kill the baby with his bare hands!   
'Spencer's going to kill Wiley, then me!' I scream  
'How do you know that?' Freddie asks  
'He told me so himself!' I shout  
'He's not here!' Cat says trying to calm me down  
'Please, all of you! Don't let Wiley out of your sight! I mean it! Someone go get me a pound of hard butter...NOW!'


	32. I learned from the best

Freddie runs to get me the butter. I need to get everyone out of this apartment.  
'Cat, Get Wiley's things together, clothes, bottles, milk, diapers, anything he will need for a couple of days! Melanie get your car sorted. Nona can you think of anywhere they can stay?' I ask  
'My sister in garden grove will take us all in for a couple of days, what about you sam?' Nona asks  
'I'm staying here!' I say  
I'm no way backing away from this, Spencer took my childhood but he isn't taking my sons! He's worse than he was all them years ago and I thought he was bad then! I've changed too! I'm not the same sam that I was back then, Spencer doesn't scare me anymore! I didn't like the new sam but I've learned I have a heart, I know how to use it and I don't back down!  
'Sam, please, I can't leave you!' Cat cries  
'You have to cupcake!' I say taking her into my arms 'I have to do this for my family! He's here because of me and he's not hurting my son!'  
I drag cat into our bedroom and tell her all about my flashback and what Spencer said all those years ago.  
'So you think Spencer will hurt Wiley?' Cat asks  
'Yeah I do!' I say back  
'Why didn't he do it when he had the chance?' Cat asks  
'Because he wants to do it in front of me! The guy is sick in the head cat, you have to get out of here quick!' I say throwing things in a bag as quick as I can so they could leave  
I shout to Nona in the living room  
'Nona, have you called your sister?'  
'Yes sweetheart, it's fine!' Nona replies  
Freddie runs in with the butter  
'Here sam! Please be safe!' He says grabbing me into his arms  
'I'll be fine! Your off to Nona's sisters in garden grove, keep Melanie safe!' I say  
'I will I promise! Wiley won't leave my sight either!' He says  
'Thanks nub!' I say punching his arm  
So everything is packed and I'm strapping Wiley in the car.  
'Nona please keep cat and Wiley safe!' I ask  
'I promise!' Nona replies  
I grab cat in my arms.  
'I love you cupcake!'   
'I love you too puckle!' She replies giving me a kiss  
I bend down to Wiley.  
'Look after mommy ok! Mama loves you and I'll see you soon!' I start to cry, I hate leaving my baby!  
'Ok guys, go! I'll call with news!' I say  
And they drive off! I can't believe because of Spencer my whole family has been ripped apart!   
I get all my weapons ready and I sit and wait!  
I wait for hours in darkness, I want it to seem like nobody's home!  
All of a sudden the door opens, it's Spencer, he walks in.  
'I've been waiting a while! Thought you forgot about me!' I laugh  
'How could I forget about you? Your always in my head sam!' Spencer laughs  
'What do you want?' I ask  
'I want to see my son!' Spencer replies  
'Well considering you thought Melanie was me and tried to kill her on the streets, I'm thinking your not just here to 'see' your son!' I say  
'You know the consequences of what would happen!' He replies  
'Yeah, number one, your not laying a finger on my son! Number two, you seem to forget, I'm not the same girl as I once was!' I laugh back at him  
'I love you sam!' Spencer says  
'I love you too!' I say  
I stand up and kiss him, I grab my butter sock out of my pocket but as I do he puts his hand around my neck  
'You think I don't know you sam? I know your silly little games! Now where's that baby?' Spencer demands  
'You don't think I know you? Think I don't know your games? He's gone, you'll never find him!'I struggle to say  
'Clever girl! Looks like it's just You I'm hurting tonight then!' Spencer laughs  
I try to hit him with my butter sock but I can hardly breathe, he takes it out of my hand.  
'I'll be using this!' Spencer laughs  
He leaves me go and I charge into him but I collapse with the lack of air in my system! This is it, I'm dead! I've sent everyone away and they will come back and find my dead body!   
Spencer picks me up and takes me to my bed, he strips me off so I'm completely naked and ties me up like he used to do when I was a kid.  
I try to fight him off but I can't!  
'I'm so sorry it has to end this way sam! You know I'll always love you!' Spencer says feeling my cheek  
I spit in his face.  
'Your going to feel this puckett!' Spencer shouts punching me in the face.  
Everything is going blurry, this is it! I'm going to die!   
All of a sudden I hear a voice. Am I dead?   
'Leave her alone!' The voice says  
'Get out of here benson!' Spencer says  
Benson? Freddie! Freddie came back!  
'Help me!' I manage to say  
'I said leave her alone!' Freddie says  
'Freddie get out of here before I hurt you too!' Spencer shouts  
The next thing I know Freddie pulls out a butter sock out of his pocket and starts beating Spencer with it! He whacks and whacks until Spencer is knocked out on the floor!  
I can't see anything anymore and everything is black.  
I wake up to Freddie standing over me.  
'Sam you ok?' Freddie panics  
'Yeah, how long was I out for?' I ask  
'Only a minute or two, your safe now sam, the cops are on their way!' Freddie says  
He's untied me and covered up my naked body, I can't believe I'm saying this but I owe my life to Freddie, Spencer would of killed me if he hadn't showed up!  
The cops turn up and take Spencer!   
'He will never bother you again sam!' Freddie says  
'I owe you my life Freddie!' I cry  
'No you don't sam, I promised you we would do it together!' Freddie smiles  
'And What was that butter sock all about? Where did you learn how to swing like that?' I ask  
'I learned from the best!' He smiles


	33. Vegas

I just smile at Freddie. After all the bad things I've done to him for years he came to rescue me. This is a true friendship!  
I get on the phone to cat and tell them to come home, this place feels empty without all those crazy lunatics, I love every one of them, including Nona!   
I sort myself out and me and Freddie clean the house of the mess that Spencer made.  
Cat busts through the door and wraps her arms around me.  
'You did it sam! You got rid of Spencer!' She says proudly  
'I did nothing cupcake! If it wasn't for Freddie I'd be dead!' I say  
'Freddie saved you? He really doesn't seem the type to fight!' Cat says confused  
'You should see him swing a butter sock! I owe that nub my life!' I say back  
Cat runs to Freddie and gives him the biggest tightest hug ever.  
'Thanks for saving sam! No words can explain how grateful I am for what you've done!' Cat says  
'Thanks But like I told sam, I wasn't going to let her handle this on her own, we were in it together! She would of done the same for me..... I think!' Freddie says laughing   
'Let's get one thing straight Fredward, mama is the only person allowed to hurt you, you brave little nub.' I laugh squeezing his cheeks  
Melanie and Nona walk in with Wiley, I can't wait to see his little face. Not long ago I didn't think I'd see it ever again!  
'Oh mama's boy, I've missed you so much!' I say grabbing him off Nona  
I turn to Melanie.  
'Freddie says he wants to marry you!' I laugh  
I just stand there laughing at the embarrassment on both their faces, I've just almost died and I'm still teasing them!  
'Sam, we should get married!' Cat chirps up   
'What now?' I laugh  
'No not now puckle, that's impossible! Tomorrow! We should get married tomorrow!' Cat says with a smile on her face  
'Thought you wanted to wait a few years!' I say puzzled  
'Yeah but that was before you almost died!' Cat laughs  
I look around the room and everyone is looking at me, waiting for my answer. There's only one answer in my head! Doesn't matter where or when I'd marry that girl regardless.  
'Tomorrow it is!' I laugh  
Everyone cheers!   
'What are you going to wear?' Melanie asks  
'Ummm my jeans!' I say back  
'You can't get married in jeans!' Melanie protests  
'Watch me!' I laugh  
I look at Freddie, he sitting in the kitchen full of thought. Wonder what's going through his head. I walk over and sit next to him.  
'What you thinking fredbag?' I ask  
'I was just thinking, maybe we should all fly to Vegas and do a shot gun wedding!' He replies  
'EVERYONE! WERE GOING TO VEGAS!' I shout  
Next thing I know Freddie is down on one knee in front of Melanie  
'Melanie Puckett, I know it hasn't been very long but I feel it, Your the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. What I'm trying to say is..... will you marry me?' Freddie says trying to hold back the obvious tears  
Melanie just looks at Freddie staring in his wondrous eyes then looks at me, I nod my head ferociously hoping she will say yes!  
Melanie turns back to Freddie  
'What I'm trying to say you soppy nub is.... YES!!!!!!' Melanie shrieks   
Melanie grabs Freddie in to her arms and kisses him  
'So double wedding! Let's do this!' I say grabbing cat in to my arms and kissing her perfect lips.  
We all run around getting our things together ready to jump on the flight to Vegas.   
'Has everyone got their passports?' Cat shouts  
'Yes cat!' Everyone shouts back  
They all leave the house to go to the airport.

 

Thanks everyone for reading! I will be writing a second book to carry on this story! Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
